


Giving Sight To The Blind

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Allergies, Blindness, Deception, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, New Friends, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Fairy works very hard to restore the vision of the village’s blind trolls.





	1. Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the "Gustonia" series. Please read part 1 to understand what is going on. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four trolls suddenly appear seeking shelter.

Five years passed since Poppy and Creek welcomed twins into the world. In that time frame, Poppy had three more children. A four-year-old named River. She was lavender like Creek, with green and magenta two-toned hair. A two-year-old named Stream, who looked just like Creek. And a nine-month-old, named Pansy, who had pink skin and violet and magenta two-toned hair. Biggie and Satin had also welcomed their first child. He was dark blue with peach colored hair. He was three years old. His name was Wonder. Branch had a baby, whom was only a year old. She was a light teal glitter trolling with royal blue, blue, and light blue three toned hair. Her name was Cupcake. Spinel had ended up staying with Branch, Fairy, Smidge, and Peridot. He was too bonded to Branch, so Opal had agreed to help where he could, and visit frequently. Ice had also recently married DJ Suki. Fairy was five months pregnant and DJ Suki was two months along with her first child.

A middle-aged pink troll with red hair and red eyes, named Joy, walked towards the colony. She had three young trolls with her. All were eighteen-year-old triplets and were her daughters. Faith was the eldest of the triplets. She was light blue with red hair and blue eyes. Mercy was the second born and was light blue with black hair and red eyes. Hope was the youngest. She was lavender colored with maroon colored hair and blue eyes. Hope and Faith were heavily pregnant.

Creek noticed the four females. He walked over to them and smiled. “Hello, I’m King Creek. Are you alright?” He looked at Faith and Hope with worry. Travelling while that heavily pregnant was not easy. He was worried that they were escaping danger. Especially with the girl’s fearful auras. Joy read as a very gruff troll. He wasn’t sure about her. He was going to keep a close eye on her and ask that everyone else keep an eye on her too.

“My daughters need a place to stay. They will be giving birth any day now.” Joy crossed her arms and frowned. “They were irresponsible and ended up getting pregnant. I want my grandchildren safe.”

“We were raped.” Faith whispered but made sure it was so quiet that her mother wouldn’t hear it. She looked towards the mountainside. She could smell berries. She was very hungry.

Mercy winced. She hated when her mother talked them down like that. She wasn’t pregnant, but the memories of the rape dug deep into her. She was very insecure for multiple reasons.

Hope avoided eye contact and put her hand on her belly. She looked very nervous.

“What are your names?” Creek led them towards the medical pod. She wanted them checked over. “What brings you out this way? I’ll have you daughters checked by my doctor. Babies are very precious.” He hadn’t heard Faith whisper about being raped.

“I’m Joy. This is Faith, Mercy, and Hope. A Bergen attacked our village. We had to get out of there.” Joy followed Creek. She glanced over at her daughters and motioned for them to follow.

Once at the medical pod, Creek stepped in and smiled at Fairy. “You haven’t gone on maternity leave yet Fairy?”

“And leave the medical pod in the hands of Peridot? Oh, hell no, I’ll be giving birth to my child in this pod, just like I had with the twins. I’ll be right back to working the next day.” Fairy smiled at him. She was round in the midsection. She looked at the four trolls as they came in. She could see that Faith and Hope were heavily pregnant. She walked over to Faith first. “Are you two in labor?”

“I brought them in here for health checks.” Creek reassured Fairy.

“A child works in your medical pod? She’s way too young to be working here.” Joy frowned and shook her head. She wasn’t amused. “Is there an adult who can check my daughters?”

Mercy stood by her sisters and looked between them all. She was curious about Fairy but said nothing. She was the smallest troll she had ever seen.

“Mam? I’m twenty-one years old. I’ve got a doctor’s certification. I’m pregnant with my third child. I’m very capable.” Fairy wasn’t happy that Joy gave her no consideration, but she had been down that road before.

“I apologize. It’s been a long week since we left our village. I’m worried about my daughters. I lost my youngest in the flood six years ago. I don’t want to lose anymore family.” Joy sighed and looked over at Faith and Hope. “Can we stay here?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll have a couple of my trolls work on making you four a flower pod right away.” Creek smiled softly. “Fairy, I need to talk to you.” He pulled her aside and whispered to her. “Don’t tell her that I can see spirits, alright. I don’t trust her. These girls are terrified, and I suspect they are terrified of her. I can see it. See what you can’t do to get them to stay here in the medical pod, until I’m done.”

“Of course, Creek.” Fairy nodded and walked over to Faith first. She began examining her. “You should have your baby at any time. You appear to be six months along.”

Creek headed out to go talk to as many trolls as possible. He wanted Joy, Faith, Hope, and Mercy to be watched closely.

Faith nodded slowly. “Just a couple days shy…”

Hope frowned and got tense when Fairy walked over to her next. She closed her eyes and startled when Joy touched her back. She wasn’t expecting the sudden touch. She frowned and glanced up at Fairy when she checked her belly. She didn’t say a word.

Mercy squirmed by the back of the medical pod. She knew that her mother had a dangerous plan. She wanted to warn these trolls, but she was terrified of what her mother would do to her sisters and their babies. She wanted them all safe. She was very conflicted and worried.

“I’ll be right here waiting and ready to help when the babies come.” Fairy reassured them. She had a feeling Hope was about ready to have her baby, and Faith wasn’t going to be much further behind her sister. She was worried about these girls, but they were in a better place now. They were going to watch Joy and protect these three girls if necessary. They were now under her family’s protection.


	2. Fearful Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy gets a sense of just how scared Faith, Hope, and Mercy are.

Not long after their flower pod was done, Joy left with Creek to check out her new home. She tried to take Mercy with her, but Mercy had refused to leave her sisters. A defiant act that Mercy knew she was going to get punished for. She wanted her sisters and nieces or nephews safe. She was very protective.

Faith had been having contractions since not long after they arrived at the village earlier that day. She got up off her seat and walked towards the bathroom. The seat she was sitting in was stained with blood.

Mercy noticed the blood. She followed her sister towards the bathroom, and then waited just outside of it. She showed no emotion, but she was very worried about her slightly older sister. She had a high pain tolerance and was really good about hiding her pain.

Faith got into the bathroom, and immediately realized she didn’t need to potty. The urge to eliminate was actually urges to push. She opened the door again and began removing her shorts and panties. “Fairy? Please help…” She reached down, feeling her baby make its way out. She swallowed hard and breathed hard.

Mercy hurried over and put her hands underneath her sister. She didn’t want the baby to drop to the ground. She caught her niece as she was born. The little teal colored glitter trolling began crying right away. She had pink and dark pink two-toned hair.

Fairy hurried over and began cleaning the newborn. She wasn’t completely surprised that Faith had birthed her daughter without making a sound. She had hardly made a sound herself when Rosy was born, and the only reason she cried out when Pearl came out was because of the tear she had made her birth extra painful. “She’s so pretty.”

Faith turned to help clean her daughter. She gently took her from Fairy and held her close. She moved towards a bed and sat down. “Hello baby, I’m your mama. I promise to never let anyone hurt you ever…” She breathed and set her daughter up to nurse. She was shaking but showed no other sign of being in destress. She was very scared of what her mother would do to her daughter.

Mercy followed her sister and stood beside her. She reached over and caressed her niece’s cheek. She was a proud auntie. “Hello sweetheart…” She whispered.

Hope got up and held her belly. She walked over and looked at her niece. She cringed, realizing she looked a lot like her father. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a contraction. She had been in labor longer then Faith but hadn’t said a word.

Fairy helped the first-time mother with the baby. She made sure that baby was nursing, and then went to set up for a diaper and a dry blanket. She would wait until after the baby fed. 

Faith finished feeding her daughter and went to put her over her shoulder. She patted her back and looked at her sisters. “Her name is Carnation.” She finished burping her, and then set her up in a diaper and wrapped her in a blanket. She put her beside her in the bed and cradled her close. She was exhausted and still hungry. She glanced at the time, seeing it was almost dinner time. She had a feeling dinner would come soon. She didn’t say anything. Her mother was often rude about her daughter’s weights, even though they didn’t carry any extra fat. It had become worse after they got pregnant. Joy would complain that they were gaining too much weight while pregnant. Especially Hope. She looked very round in the midsection.

Hope moved over to a bed and laid down on her side. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her own labor pains were getting intense.

Mercy walked over to Hope and frowned, noticing that her thighs were bloody. She helped her out of her panties.

Fairy noticed Mercy was helping Hope out of her panties. She hurried over with a blanket and got ready to catch Hope’s baby. She could see that Hope was in labor. “Push Hope…”

Faith looked over with wide eyes. They were going to have two babies to protect, instead of one. That worried her a lot.

Hope shook her head and gritted her teeth. She took a breath and screamed in pain. She couldn’t hold back crying out like her sister had. She was in a lot of pain.

Fairy caught a little boy. She began cleaning him. He was a lavender glitter trolling with maroon colored hair. He cried as he was cleaned up. She gently gave him to Hope and smiled at her. “He’s so cute.”

Hope breathed hard and frowned. She was still in a lot of pain. She bared down and screamed as a twin started to come out.

Fairy wasn’t expecting a twin. She caught her and began cleaning her up. She was green with pink hair. She began crying right away. “Aww, you had twins.” She was happy for Hope.

“Oh my god…” Faith looked extra worried now. She wanted these babies safe. She got up and moved over to the bed with Hope. She helped her set the babies up in diapers and wrapped them up in blankets. She helped set them up to nurse.

Mercy cringed, knowing that keeping three babies safe was going to be very hard. She walked over to the medical pod door and locked it from the inside. She looked over at her sisters and stood by the door. She wasn’t letting anyone else in, including her estranged mother.

Fairy looked between these girls. Something told her Creek was right. These girls were abused. She made sure that all three babies and their mothers were alright, and then began setting up for shift change. She would be going home soon to have dinner. “Would you three like to come to my home for dinner? You must be starving.”

“I’m too fat…” Hope whispered. It wasn’t true though. She actually looked dangerously thin now that her twins were born. She hadn’t been getting enough to eat, and both her twins were smaller then they should have been for their gestational age.

“Dinner sounds good.” Faith whispered. She was indeed hungry, and she knew it was going to be a challenge to get her younger sisters to eat. Mercy and Hope were always very conscious about their weight.

Mercy nodded but planned on giving the food to Hope and Faith. She was very thin herself, but always thought of herself was too fat, no thanks to her judgmental mother.

A knock on the door had all three triplets wide eyed and terrified. Fairy walked over and answered the door. It was Tug. She let him in and smiled softly. “Sorry, Mercy locked the door. She’s protective of her nieces and nephew.”

Mercy looked wary of Tug, but didn’t do anything since Fairy had let him in.

Hope calmed down and looked at her twins. She sniffled and sighed tiredly. “Their names are Chrysanthemum and Thistle.” She watched Tug with uncertainty. She was very scared.

Fairy gave Tug the short version of what was going on, and then motioned for the girls to follow her. Once she was sure they were coming, she headed towards her home. Once home, she opened the door for the girls and let them in. She frowned when they coward in the corner. “You three may go sit down and relax.” She looked worried. Especially for Faith and Hope. They looked exhausted and had just given birth.

Rosy walked over to them and looked up at them with curious red and pink eyes. She smiled at them. “My name is Rosy.” She looked at her sister and smiled when she came over.

“I’m Pearl!” Pearl looked up at them and smiled. “I want to see the babies!” She reached up and squirmed with excitement.

“Are these the three girls Creek talked about?” Branch walked over and frowned, noticing they were very thin and absolutely petrified. “Let’s get some food in them and get them settled. I’m not letting Joy near them until I get to know her better.”

“Yeah, these are the girls he would have told you about. They’re frightened.” Fairy left to go potty. Her baby was kicking her bladder.

“You’re safe here. I can promise you that.” Branch locked their flower pod door and headed for the kitchen. “Dinner is almost ready.”

The three girls shyly walked towards the living space and sat down. All three looked uncertain as they were swarmed by eight very curious children. Faith tucked all three babies into her hair and didn’t let them touch them. She was very protective.

Not far from where they were, Joy had just got done thanking everyone for making the flower pod for her and her daughters. She was acting very nice and was helping them make final touches. She even hugged them and smiled at them. She was coming off as a very friendly troll. Everyone was having a hard time believing that Creek didn’t trust this troll. Even Poppy wasn’t worried about Joy. She thought perhaps she had become gruff after losing her mate and son. It wasn’t easy to lose family, and Poppy knew that. “I should bake you all a cake. What’s your favorite flavor?”

“I love strawberry, but Creek can’t eat it. He’s allergic.” Poppy smiled at her. “I like just about everything else. I’m not picky.”

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t make Strawberry then.” Joy smiled at her, but in the back of her mind, she had already thought of a perfect way to off the king. Without his leadership, she had a feeling that taking over and destroying threats would be easy. She planned to puree the strawberries so that they were not traceable. She would make his assassination look like an accident.


	3. Allergies Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek ends up very sick.

The next morning, Joy was on her way towards the royal flower pod. She wasn’t happy that she was unable to get her daughters to come home with her, but she had decided she didn’t need them. They were providing enough distraction for the doctor, and that was all she really needed right now. She got to the door of the royal flower pod and knocked on the door. She smiled when Poppy answered the door. “I made some raspberry cake.” She offered it to Poppy.

“Aww! Thank you so much Joy! You’re so sweet.” Poppy walked in and put the cake on the counter. She motioned for her to come in. “Come have a slice with us.” She began cutting slices and giggled when her children came over to investigate.

Creek eyed Joy suspiciously. He walked over and looked at the cake. “It looks good.” He was wary, but it didn’t smell tainted.

“I’d love to have a slice.” Joy had no problem having a slice. There was nothing wrong with the cake, other then she had put a couple of strawberries in with the raspberries, before making the jelly that was the cake’s filling.

Poppy started serving slices to four of her five kids. Little Pansy was still too young for a dessert that rich. She did however give the little one a tiny taste of the frosting and jelly. She gave a slice to Joy, and then cut a slice for herself and for Creek. She took a bite and smiled. “This tastes great! I must have a recipe…”

Creek was a little tense as one by one their children were given a slice of cake. His cheeks were flushed with frustration. Poppy was trusting Joy too much. It worried him. When no one showed signs of being sick, he went ahead and began to eat his slice of cake. He relaxed slightly when he realized it tasted good. He finished the slice, and then chased it down with a glass of water. He went to go change Pansy, because she was starting to fuss. He frowned, seeing that her cheeks were flushed, and she had a rash. She was allergic to strawberries too. He realized what was going on too late. His throat began to swell. He hurried over to Poppy and gave Pansy to her. He tried to talk, but he was unable to.

Joy gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “What happened?!” She looked worried, but she was thinking that this was working out great.

Poppy gasped, realizing that Pansy and Creek were both having an allergic reaction. She tucked Pansy into her hair, and then picked up Creek. “Come with me kids.” She ran out the door and towards the medical pod.

Creek was having trouble breathing. He held onto Poppy and wheezed. He passed out from lack of oxygen just before they arrived at the medical pod.

Pansy wasn’t as allergic, but she was letting the whole colony know that she was very uncomfortable.

“I hope they’re alright.” Joy backed way and headed for the outskirts of the colony. She headed south, towards a Bergen city called Bergen Town. She was going to meet up with her boss and go over plans. She had checked out this area and had plans of helping a Bergen called Chef retrieve some trolls for a holiday called Trollstice.

Poppy got to the medical pod and sat Creek down. She was sobbing at this point. “He’s having an allergic reaction!” She pulled Pansy out. “She’s having one too!”

Tug immediately went to work on getting Creek’s airway cleared. He intubated him right away and put a tube down his throat. He helped him breathe. After giving him a few breaths, he went to get antihistamines. He injected Creek with the life saving drug, and then gave Pansy a small dose too. “What did they get into?” He went back to helping Creek breathe.

“I’m not sure. Creek is allergic to a few things, and Pansy seems to be allergic to a bunch of stuff too. I’ve got to be more careful.” Poppy was shaking in fear. She hadn’t put together that Joy could be a suspect.

Pansy reached for Poppy and cried. She felt very uncomfortable. “Ma!” She was shaking.

“Is daddy OK mama?” Rapid was starting to shake. He was frightened.

Rush had River and Stream hugged to him. He was also very worried and was trying to stay strong for his younger siblings.

Poppy held her daughter and sniffled. “It’s alright baby girl. It’s going to be OK…” She soothed her youngest. She was very worried about her and Creek. “Daddy is alright little ones.” She was trying so hard to be optimistic, but it was hard.

Creek slowly calmed down, but the damage was done. His brain had been affected by the lack of oxygen. He was in a coma.

“They both need to stay here for a day or two. Creek might have to stay longer, since he was affected more.” Tug put a blanket over Creek and tucked him in. He looked worried about their King. He was covered in hives, and his face had swelled up.

“That’s just fine. I need to figure out what they got into anyway.” Poppy crawled into a bed and snuggled with Pansy. She was going to wait until Pansy fell asleep, before she worried about going home. She was determined to find the source of Creek and Pansy’s reactions. She wanted them safe.


	4. Dooms Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of all the trolls is about to be turned upside down.

As evening time came to the village, everyone was working on making sure the royal flower pod was decontaminated of all possible allergens. Poppy had little Pansy stay in the medical pod with her daddy. She was deeply concerned for them both. Especially Creek, since he hadn’t awakened from his coma. She was worried he would die.

Joy made her way back towards the village. She walked towards her flower pod and went inside. She had a backpack on. She had grabbed supplies for later, while she was down at Bergen town. She planned to take over, after killing Queen Poppy.

Roughly an hour later, a scream echoed the area. It was a troll named Tilly. She ran towards the colony. “Bergen!” She couldn’t outrun Chef. She was grabbed and put into the troll snack pack.

Panic arose as trolls began to scatter and run for cover. Some blended into the trees, while others ran around looking for their loved ones.

Chef looked around at the trolls and began picking up those that Joy told her about, along with about fifteen others that she felt would be suitable for a snack, or as breeders. Trolls stocks were low, so not all of the trolls that were being grabbed were going to be food for the Bergens. Some of the trolls she managed to snatch were; Fairy, Branch, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Ice, DJ Suki, and Mercy. Mercy was grabbed as requested by Joy for being defiant to her mother.

Fairy clung to Branch and frowned. She was very worried about what might happen to them. Bergens loved trolls, because they made them feel happy when they ate them. She was shaking and closed her eyes. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was very worried about the future of her unborn pod.

Branch held Smidge and Fairy close. He was petrified. It was not the first time he had encountered Bergens, and he had survived the attack that killed several of his family members. He knew that Bergens were stubborn and ruthless.

Smidge held hands with Fairy and frowned. The normally brave and outspoken troll was scared out of her mind. She was worried about her mates, and worried about their children. Now that Chef knew where they lived, there was little doubt that she would attack again and capture more trolls. Their entire family was in danger.

Guy Diamond snuggled into the fashion twins and held them. He was worried about them and their families too. He hoped that none of their babies would be captured.

Mercy coward in the corner. She had a feeling she was going to be eaten or raped. She hadn’t got a chance to warn any of them, and now she felt very guilty. She didn’t say a word. She knew that Bergen Town had two breeder trolls, and they were not nice trolls at all. They tortured their victims. She didn’t look forward to another round of nastiness.

“I can’t see a thing…” Satin was scared. She clung to Chenille and squeaked when DJ Suki snuggled into her. “Who touched me?!”

“Welcome to my world…” Ice felt around for DJ Suki, and then snuggled up to her. He was very worried about her and their unborn pod. They had only recently found out they were expecting. His cataracts had become so bad the last six years that he was nearly completely blind.

“Everyone remain calm. We’ll figure this out and get out of here.” Fairy whispered. She was determined to get out of the clutches of Chef as soon as possible. She feared for the life of her unborn baby. She didn’t want him or her to be eaten or hurt. She was fiercely protective of her babies.

Back at the village, everyone began coming out of hiding. They all looked frightened.

Poppy hurried towards the medical pod with little Stream in her arms. River, Rush, and Rapid were right behind her. She went to check on Creek and saw that he was still alive. She looked at Tug and frowned. “We need to get everyone into the bunker. Hurry!” She rushed towards the bunker and began getting as many trolls in there as possible. She focused on the children first. She decided to keep older trolls, scouts, and warriors above ground. She didn’t want Chef searching for the bunker. She wanted her families safe. She made sure that Creek was carried in there too.

Peridot and Biggie helped her get the kids into the bunker. They were worried about their mates.

Once everyone was settled into the bunker, Faith stepped forward and pulled Poppy aside. “My mother arranged this attack. Don’t tell her where the bunker is. I know where they took all your colony members. I’ll take you there. I must get my sister. They will kill her for defiance or force her to mate again.”

“You just gave birth. You shouldn’t go anywhere.” Poppy looked horrified. “We need to go talk to Joy.” She went towards the flower pod. She had a bone to pick with Joy.

“Don’t! If you do anything with my mother, she will kill you! She has a lot more power then you think. She’ll tell Chef and kill this entire village. Babies included. Please don’t say anything to her. We must get to Bergen Town and save the ones the Bergen just capture.” Faith knew they didn’t have a lot of time. She gently gave Carnation to Hope and looked at her. “Take care of her, and if anything happens to me, tell her that her mama loved her with all her heart.”

Hope had tears in her eyes. She gave Faith a huge hug. “Please stay safe.”

“I’ll try…” Faith broke away and hurried out the door with Poppy.

Biggie and Peridot followed the two females. They were coming with and were not taking no for an answer.

Poppy hurried to her flower pod and grabbed supplies. Once she was ready to go, all four of them headed towards the south, to Bergen Town. None of them were sure they would live, but they had to rescue their loved ones, or die trying to.


	5. Their Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snack pack experiences a nightmare like no other.

Once back at Bergen Town, Chef went to one of the troll cages, and began putting the trolls she captured into a cage. She looked at the frightened trolls and smirked. “I expect cooperation from all of you, or you will face certain death. Just to prove my point, one of you will die now. Don’t test my patience.” She reached in and grabbed an older male troll. She tossed him into her mouth and swallowed him down. She smirked, feeling a rush of happiness. “Now…which one of you do I want to set in with the breeders? Oh…you shall make tasty trollings.” She grabbed Branch and took him away.

Branch’s eyes went wide as he was taken away. He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

“Branch!” Fairy cried out. She was shaking hard. It was bad enough seeing a colony member die, but to have her mate taken away by the same Bergen was terrifying. She snuggled into Smidge and began to sob.

“Try to calm down Fairy. I’m scared too, but too much stress is going to cause you to go into labor…” Smidge was deeply concerned.

Branch was put in a tiny confined closet. Chef closed the door behind her, so he was forced to be in that room with no escape. He looked around. It was very dim in the closet. He hollered in fear when he suddenly got grabbed by a glittery hand.

“Oh! Look at you! You’re a beautiful troll. I’m going to have fun making you scream.” A green glitter troll with pink and dark pink two-toned hair and heterochromia green and pink eyes, named Tourmaline, had a hold of Branch.

Branch went to throw a punch, but another hand grabbed him. He was forced to the ground.

“He’s feisty.” A red troll with black hair and scarlet colored eyes, named Parch, helped hold Branch down. “He’s going to be exciting.”

Branch struggled, until he felt his arm being snapped. He hollered in pain but held still after that. He instantly went gray. He knew if he struggled any more, they would hurt him further. What proceeded next terrified him. The poor troll was raped by them both.

A couple of hours later, Chef returned with Ice. She set him down next to Tourmaline, and then picked up Branch and took him back to the cage. She set him down in the cage and gazed upon his broken arm. She shrugged and went back to bossing the other kitchen staff around. It wasn’t her problem.

“Branch!” Fairy sobbed and checked him over. She helped set his arm and began making a make-shift sling out of her hair. She could smell mating on him and was worried. She hadn’t seen him gray since the day they met. She frowned, feeling a contraction. She wasn’t due for four more weeks. She hoped this wasn’t labor. If it was, her baby was likely going to die. She wasn’t with her equipment. She was petrified.

Branch held still and closed his eyes. He felt so sore, and his arm was throbbing. He cried out when she set his arm.

Smidge helped Fairy with Branch. She looked equally concerned.

About an hour later, Chef came over and grabbed Smidge and Guy Diamond next. She walked away with them, and came back with Ice. She set him down in the cage and watched them coward in the corner. She smirked and walked away to get the king and queen to discuss who they wanted to eat for dinner. Her treat.

Ice was relatively unharmed, other then he was bleeding from his hole. He had been raped.

Fairy squirmed when Chef came over. She cringed when Smidge was taken away. She was shaking. She turned to Branch and bit her bottom lip. “I’m in labor…” She finally admitted quietly.

Branch’s eyes went wide. He shifted and helped Fairy out of her panties. He could see that she was bleeding. He checked her and found that she was close to delivering the baby. “Deep breaths love…” He was worried that the baby was going to die. He or she was going to be really early.

Chef returned with Bridget and Gristle. She pointed to the stock and told them who would be breeders.

“Oh, I don’t know. Just pick one for me.” Gristle didn’t look like he cared. He left to go back to what he was doing before Chef went to get him.

Bridget looked upon the frightened trolls and tried to decide who she wanted to have with dinner. “I don’t care either I guess.”

“Very well, I’ll have some nice tasty ones for you and your king when dinner is done.” Chef left to make sure the appetizers got made.

Fairy glanced over at Bridget, and then buried her face into Branch. She was petrified. She didn’t make a sound as her daughter was born. She reached down and picked her up. She cleaned her with the end of her dress the best she could. She began patting her back and bottom to try and get her to cry. She looked very worried.

Branch glared in Bridget’s direction. He kept between her and Fairy. He was in a lot of pain, but no one was going near his wife or newborn daughter.

The tiny premature dwarf trolling was very tiny. After a lot of stimulation, she began to let out weak cries. She was light teal like Branch, with his royal blue hair. She was trying very hard to live. She was very weak.

“What is that?” Bridget heard the cries of the newborn preemie.

Poppy, Biggie, Peridot, and Faith had just arrived in the troll room at the castle. Poppy ran over and got in front of Bridget. “Leave them alone! What you hear is the cries of a newborn baby, who was born way too early! Your troll hunter very well could have just killed it!” She was flushed from running over and from anger.

Biggie stood next to his queen but was squirming with fear.

Peridot pulled out a knife from his hair and began trying to unlock the lock that was on the cage. He was worried about Fairy’s baby.

Faith fidgeted nervously. She knew if Chef came in, they would all be in deep trouble.

Bridget shook her head and frowned. She noticed that Peridot got the cage open. She pushed them all in there, locked the lock, and then hurried out of the room. She felt bad for them, but she feared what Chef might do if the trolls disappeared. She had worried for years that the insane Bergen had plans to assassinate the king and queen if given the right moment. She had her own unborn child to worry about.

Peridot growled in frustration when he was shoved into the cage. He hurried over to Fairy and checked the baby over. He checked her over too and then pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry my love.”

Poppy’s eyes were wide. She was very worried they would all be killed now. She got up and began trying to think of what to do next. She was determined to get out of there.

“You four have to hide. If she doesn’t know you’re here, she might not hurt you.” Satin looked worried.

Biggie hurried over to Satin and hugged her to him. “Where is Guy?”

“Probably being raped, right along side Smidge.” Ice said dryly. He closed his eyes frowned. He was very sore and very worried about his newborn niece.

Fairy held her daughter close and sniffled. The little one was so tiny. She struggled to get her to nurse. “Oh Branch, I don’t think she will make it…”

About an hour later, Chef came back into the room. Poppy, Peridot, Biggie, and Faith hid. She put Guy Diamond and Smidge into the cage and left. She was going to give Parch and Tourmaline a break for the rest of the night.

Smidge scrambled over to Branch and Fairy. She clung to them and frowned. She had a gash on her head. She had just woken up from being knocked out. She had blood on her dress from biting Parch.

Guy Diamond laid on the cage floor and held his leg. It was broken. He cringed and cried out when his family ran over to him to check him. He was in a lot of pain.

“I don’t know what to do. We don’t have the right supplies here to fix broken bones…” Fairy frowned and leaned into Branch. She was tired, weak, and stressed. She had her newborn in her arms. She hadn’t named the baby yet. She was too stressed to think of a name. She hoped this little one had a future. So far, she was trying so hard to live.


	6. A Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget has a talk with Gristle about the trolls.

Bridget knew dinner was coming soon. She paced the bedroom and kept looking at Gristle. He was practicing his electric keyboard. She had been thinking about what Poppy said. Hearing the cries of the newborn preemie pulled at her heartstrings. She looked over at her husband and walked over to him. “Gristle? One of the trolls has a newborn baby. I could hear it crying in the cage.”

“That’s nice dear. More to eat later.” Gristle bit his bottom lip as he hit a cringe worthy tune. He liked how that sounded. He looked at his gator dog and smiled. “What do you think Barnabas? Was that great or what?”

Barnabas rolled his eyes and rested his head on the ground.

“Gristle, it needs to grow. They take eighteen years to become fully grown, just like our children. Chef should take her back.” Bridget insisted. She put her hand on her own belly. She felt guilty, and her maternal instincts were telling her that they had to let that mother and baby go.

“But Bridget, Chef says that baby trolls make us Bergens extra happy. We can’t just take the baby back. We will miss out on an opportunity to have extra happiness.” Gristle wasn’t sure what got into her. She normally didn’t care about the trolls.

“You never listen to me…” Bridget huffed and left the room. She wasn’t going to give up, but she was going to at least try to help the trolls. She grabbed a blanket, food, and water. She headed back into the troll room and set the basket down. She thread the supplies through the bars of the cage, and then looked over at the scared trolls. “It’s all I can do for you right now. I’m putting my own life and the life of my baby in danger but helping you all out. I may not be successful. Cooperate with Chef. I will do what I can to get you all out of here.”

“Queen?” Poppy walked over and put her hand on the mesh at the bottom of the cage. It was there so trolls wouldn’t try to escape. “Thank you for at least trying. We will come up with a plan.” She was grateful that Bridget had changed her mind. She was very worried about her surviving colony members.

“You can call me Bridget. I’ve got to go. Stay quiet and do what she says. It will keep you alive longer.” Bridget backed away and then hurried out of the troll room before she got caught.

“Thank you, Bridget.” Poppy walked over to her colony members with the blanket. She set it down and set them up for water and food. “Fairy make sure you get plenty to eat. We want that baby to live.”

“I’m not sure she will make it Poppy.” Fairy was nursing her daughter. She was doing slightly better now that she had had a couple of meals, but she was so tiny, that Fairy feared she would slip away on them at any time. She almost fit in her hand. She was smaller than the twins had been. She was extremely worried.

“She’ll make it. If she’s anything like her parents, she’ll try. She’ll be our miracle child.” Peridot had been resisting the urge to heal Guy Diamond, Smidge, and Branch, despite seeing that they were in pain. He didn’t want Chef or the evil trolls to know that he had the ability to heal. He feared it would spell disaster for him.

“Miracle would be a fitting name. Especially if she lives.” Branch looked at his mates and sighed. He was in a lot of pain and feared that he would be forced in that room again with Tourmaline and Parch. He certainly hoped Fairy wouldn’t be put in there. She had just given birth.

“Alright, let’s name her Miracle.” Fairy gently tucked her baby in her hair and went to sit down. She began to eat. She was sore from the birth, but right now the pain was numbed by adrenaline. She ate her fill and drank some water, and then pulled Miracle out of her hair. She cuddled into the blanket with her and closed her eyes. She was so tired but was unable to relax enough to go to sleep.

“Try to get some sleep my love.” Smidge snuggled closer to Fairy and held her. She was worried about her mate and their daughter. She wanted them safe and felt so powerless to do it right now. The gash on her head had long stopped bleeding, but her head throbbed.

In the kitchen, Chef was making preparations for dinner. She planned on having Fairy and another troll served to the king and queen. She had decided to kill the doctor, to off any chance of her helping save trolls that she wanted dead. Since Fairy was clearly pregnant, she planned on giving her to Bridget. Once dinner was ready, she headed towards the troll room and went to grab her. She grabbed the mama troll and another male troll. She closed the door to the cage and headed for the dining hall.

Fairy’s eyes went wide when she got picked up. She had let her daughter go immediately and kept her eyes on her until she could no longer see her on the blanket. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She began whispering a prayer. It was going to be a true miracle now if her or Miracle survived this. Miracle needed her.

“Fairy!” Peridot buried his face into his hands and began to sob. He was shaking upset. He instantly became gray, knowing where she was being taken.

Faith didn’t hesitate. As soon as she saw the nursing mother taken from her baby, she ran out of hiding and grabbed the baby. She tucked her into her hair and went back over to Mercy. She planned to adopt the preemie if they lived. She knew that Fairy was going to die.

Chef had noticed new trolls in the cage but didn’t worry about it. It was just more for her to use later. She hadn’t noticed the baby though. She carried the trolls to the dining area and set Fairy down in front of Bridget, and then set the male down in front of Gristle.

Fairy had a look of defeat on her face. She had dried blood on her skin and dress, and her white hair was stained with blood and dirt. She was sure she was going to die.

Gristle immediately ate the male troll without giving it a second thought. He went ahead and began eating dinner. He smiled, enjoying a moment of happiness. 

Bridget looked down at Fairy and frowned. She knew this was the mother of the newborn baby and had promised to try and save them. She thought for a moment, and then put Fairy in her mouth. She pretended to swallow, and then got up and hurried towards the bathroom, as if she was having morning sickness.

“Odd…” Chef watched her retreat but shrugged it off. She knew Bridget was pregnant and was likely still experiencing occasional morning sickness.

Fairy cringed when she was picked up and put in Bridget’s mouth. She was shaking violently but realized that Bridget didn’t swallow. Tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to Bridget move around. She gasped when she was suddenly pulled out of Bridget’s mouth by Bridget. She was sat down in a small basket.

“Shh…” Bridget covered her with a blanket. “I’ll find a way to get you back to your baby. I’m so sorry if I frightened you.”

“Thank you…” Fairy curled up on her side and frowned. She was wet from saliva and her own urine, but very grateful that she lived. She hoped that she would be returned to her daughter soon. She was very worried about her.


	7. Tainted Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Bridget make a bold move.

The next morning, Chef was back in the troll room, to make sure the rest of the breeder were put in the closet with Tourmaline and Parch. She did Biggie first, since he was a big boy and would make decent sized trollings. He was followed shortly after by Poppy. Once she was back, Chef gave the males a small break for lunch, before bringing back Satin and Chenille.

The fashion twins were returned with their hair cut. Both were horrified. They clung to their mates and sobbed. Not only had then be hurt, but their special bond had been broken. They were devastated.

Chef grabbed Peridot next. She carried him to the closet and set him down in there. She closed the door and walked away.

Tourmaline grabbed Peridot and pinned him down. “Oh, this one is gray. Having a bad week?”

“You have no idea.” Peridot frowned and held still. He was going to cooperate, as requested, but he was ticked that it was taking so long for Bridget to help them. He had already lost Fairy. He didn’t want to lose the rest of his family too.

Tourmaline looked into Peridot’s pink and green heterochromia eyes. He smirked and looked him up and down. “Well…” He smirked and looked over at Parch. “I’m going to let you have fun with him Parch. This one is my son.” He looked at Peridot and grinned. “Seems my first victim had a baby. She was a beautiful rainbow troll, named Rainbow.”

“That’s ironic.” Parch laughed and pinned Peridot down.

Peridot closed his eyes and stayed quiet as Parch had his way with him. He was waiting for them to make the wrong move. He had his knife in his hair. It was a little bent from picking the lock, but it was still sharp. His heart raced. He recalled his mother saying that she had an unfortunate encounter when she was a teenager, which resulted in him and his brother Marble, but he was always reassured that his mother loved them both with all her heart. She had died when him and his brother were only thirteen. They survived on their own until the flood.

“Is your mother still alive champ?” Tourmaline had him look up and laughed when he glared at him.

“She died when I was a teen.” Peridot frowned and avoided eye contact. He hated to think of how many siblings he had with his demented father. He was pretty sure some were probably dead. He wasn’t going to bother telling his biological father about his twin brother.

“Want to know why Chef uses me?” Tourmaline laughed. He wasn’t going to bother waiting for an answer. “I have a family history of making identical twins. She loved that my victims often gave twins.”

Peridot waited until Parch repositioned him. He stretched his hair out and wrapped it around Parch. He pulled out his knife and pulled Tourmaline down. He quickly sliced Tourmaline’s throat.

A struggle ensued. Tourmaline got a hold of the knife and stabbed Peridot repeatedly but missed vital organs. He collapsed shortly after from blood loss and died.

Peridot quickly healed his wounds and picked up the knife. He grabbed Parch and pinned him down. “Have any last words mother fucker?!”

Parch was angry. Chef always checked trolls for weapons before placing them in cages. She clearly missed this one. “Fuck off!”

Peridot took the knife and slit his throat and watched him bleed to death. Once Parch was dead, he put his knife away and then went to hide deeper in the closet. He was pretty sure he was dead for what he just did, but he felt satisfaction knowing that Parch and Tourmaline were dead and were never going to hurt another troll again.

In the royal bedroom, Bridget was waiting for a chance to check Fairy. Once Gristle left the room, she uncovered Fairy and looked down at her. “I need to figure out what to do with Chef. If she finds you alive, she’ll know I didn’t eat you.”

Fairy startled when the blanket was lifted off her. She looked up at Bridget and rubbed her eyes from the bright lights above her. She blinked a few times and tried to think of a solution. She sighed and bit her bottom lip. “Why are you afraid of her?” She had relaxed slightly, remembering that Faith was with them. Her daughter wasn’t going to go without nutrients, but she was still very worried about her. She wanted to be back with her.

“She’s acted like she wants to assassinate Gristle and I. She’s waiting for a good excuse and messing with the way she keeps the trolls would be something worthy of killing me for. I’m worried because I’m three months pregnant.” Bridget sighed and frowned.

“If she is a threat to your safety, she needs to die. Do you have a weapon you could use on her?” Fairy looked around and could see there were a few blunt and sharp objects around that could easily take the insane Bergen down.

“If I kill her, I will be in trouble.” Bridget frowned and squirmed with worry.

“Not if you claim self-defense. You can always say you felt she would threaten your baby.” Fairy suggested.

“Who are you talking to?” Chef walked into the room and walked over.

Bridget quickly covered Fairy up and frowned. “Nothing.”

Chef walked over to the basket and shot a look at Bridget. She turned to lift the blanket from the basket. “You’re hiding something.”

Bridget grabbed a sword from a wall hanging and quickly swung it, slicing Chef in half. She wanted to protect her new friend. She thought Fairy deserved to live.

Chef quickly bled out and died. Her injuries were not survivable.

Bridget pushed the basket under the bed. “If I don’t come back, get out of here and get your baby. Leave the castle and go.” She swallowed hard and put the sword down. She hurried out of the bedroom and screamed in fear as she hurried towards the main dining hall. She was going to report Chef’s death immediately. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake. She was very worried about the young prince or princess that was growing inside of her.

Fairy hugged her knees and listened to the commotion that followed. She heard Bergens come in and out of the bedroom. She heard a lot of them grumble that it was about time someone killed the insane troll keeper. Some of them called her an idiot and that she was greedy. They said Trollstice wasn’t the same for years, because she never had enough trolls, because she ate too many between holidays. She shuddered thinking of all the poor trolls that had died because of this town. She looked up when Bridget pulled the basket out from under the bed.

“Gristle, please help me return her and her family back to her home. She had a baby yesterday. Her baby needs her.” Bridget had explained what she did know on the way. So far, her husband seemed to understand, finally, even though he was not entirely thrilled with how she handled the situation.

“Yeah, fine. The population needs to recuperate anyway.” Gristle grumbled and nodded.

“King? First of all, thank you for letting me go. Secondly, there is another way for you to be happy, that doesn’t involve killing hundreds of trolls…” Fairy’s heart was beating hard in her chest. She felt faint. She was exhausted. She hadn’t slept much since Chef grabbed her and her family, and from giving birth.

“The only way to be happy is by eating a troll.” Gristle complained. He didn’t think there was another way.

Bridget looked down at Fairy. She was curious.

Fairy began explaining all the different ways to be happy. Once she was done explaining, she laid down and groaned. “I don’t feel good…”

Gristle listened to her and thought about it. He nodded and smiled. “I’m willing to try those things.” He frowned when she laid down. “Is she alright?”

“She’s stressed out Gristle. She gave birth yesterday and hasn’t been with her baby for almost a whole day. Poor dear.” Bridget gently picked Fairy up and hurried towards the troll room. She grabbed the key and walked over to the cage. She unlocked it and gently set Fairy down. “You’re all free to go now.”

Branch gasped when he saw Fairy. He ran over and hugged into her with one arm. “Fairy! Oh, thank god!” He held her and frowned. “Our baby is alright mama. Faith helped her…”

“Thank you, Bridget. Peridot is still in with Tourmaline and Parch…” Poppy walked over and checked Fairy over. Other then looking very tired, she appeared to be alright.

“I’ll go get him.” Bridget walked to the closet and opened the door. She frowned, seeing a bloody scene. She gasped when Peridot bolted towards the troll room. “Wait!” She sighed when he disappeared out of sight. “Peridot…” She followed him to make sure he got there safely.

Peridot quickly ran to the troll room. He climbed up on the table that the cage was on and widened his eyes when he saw Fairy. He clung to her and let out a sob. He was so glad she was alright.

Roughly an hour later, after talking to Bridget and Gristle, and arranging a truce between their kingdoms, Poppy began leading her surviving colony members home. Peridot had healed everyone who was injured, so everyone was upright and on their feet. Fairy had little Miracle back in her arms. Thankfully the only ones they had lost were two older male trolls. This could have been so much worse, and now they had a Bergen kingdom that promised to protect Poppy’s colony. Now she could go home and go back to her life. She hoped that Creek was better and had survived his allergic reaction. They still had one more troll to worry about, and she had a feeling Joy wasn’t going to be easy to take down.


	8. She Messed With The Wrong Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek comes out of his coma and has a bone to pick with Joy.

Back at the village, things were not looking good for those above ground. Joy had taken full advantage of the fact that Poppy had left. She was completely changing the way the town looked and was bossing everyone around. She had pointed out that it had been days since the queen left, and she was likely dead from the hands of the hungry Bergen. She had no idea that Chef was dead, or that Poppy had survived. She even thought Creek was dead.

Creek was very much alive and was starting to come to. He groaned and held his head. He didn’t feel good, but he was going to make a full recovery. He sat up on the bed and widened his eyes, realizing he was not at home. He tried to think of what happened right before he passed out. He clenched his fists, remembering that he had eaten cake from Joy right before having a nasty allergic reaction. “That bitch…” He looked around and saw that there were several trollings in cots and beds around him. He frowned, realizing that none of their parents were there. He gritted his teeth and got up. He knew he was in the bunker. It had to be bad if they were all in there. He made his way towards the bunker kitchen to look for Poppy. “Poppy?”

“Creek! You’re awake! Thank god…” Harmony hurried over to him and hugged him. “Poppy left to save the trolls that were snatched from a Bergen. She hasn’t returned…”

“She’s probably dead.” Hope whispered. She was sitting in a chair nearby, feeding little Carnation. She had a feeling she was going to be raising her niece.

“Oh my god, how could this happen?” Creek had tears in his eyes.

“My mother happened. She’s been working with that Bergen since the flood…” Hope frowned and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry you all got dragged into this mess…” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

“Our poor family…” Harmony hugged Creek again and held him. She was very sad.

“Joy did this? Damn her! I’m very sure she put strawberries in that damn cake and tried to kill me. I’d like to know why she knew I was allergic.” Creek broke the hug and headed for where he remember the weapons were stored. He was going to kill Joy himself.

“You just woke up from a four-day coma. It isn’t safe for you to go attack her.” Harmony followed him. “We all need you. If Poppy is dead, you’re our last hope. Rapid is far too young to take over.”

“If I die, I’ve already arranged that Branch, Peridot, Smidge, and Fairy would take over. They will make great kings and queens.” Creek reassured Harmony, having no idea that his four thrusted backups were all gone too.

“They’re gone too Creek.” Harmony frowned and closed her eyes. “They were snatched by the Bergen.”

“God damn it!” Creek looked livid. He looked at her and frowned. “If I die, you’re to take over. Have any survivors of this help you. Please, I’ve got to go kill Joy.”

“Your majesty, I hate to point out the obvious, but I’m nearly completely blind.” Harmony looked concerned, but deep down she felt honored that he trusted her with leadership.

“I’ve seen you handle bad situations before. You’ll do great. I trust you Harmony.” Creek gave her one more hug, and then tucked a knife into his hair. He went to go put on a set of clothing, so he wasn’t walking around outside in a pair of sleeping shorts. Once he was ready, he walked over to his oldest sons and knelt to their level. Both looked very worried.

“Rapid, if anything happens to me, your man of the house. You take charge once you’re twenty-one. I trust you will make a great king.” Creek hugged Rapid, and then turned to Rush and hugged him. “Help your brother out and be good. I love you both.” He gave them each another hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He then headed for the entrance to the bunker.

Rapid was shaking as he watched his father go. He was petrified. He missed his mama and his daddy had been sick. He didn’t want to lose his daddy.

Rush began to cry into his hands. He was petrified too.

Once outside, Creek closed the bunker door. He looked around for Joy. She wasn’t hard to find. Her red hair was easy to make out. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm. “You bitch!” He threw a punch, but she dodged it.

Joy screamed and struggled. “Rape!” She screamed loudly. “He’s hurting me!” She pulled out her own knife and jammed it right into Creek’s chest.

Creek pulled out his knife and began stabbing her repeatedly. He aimed for vital organs and hit pay dirt when he cut into her liver. He stubbled back and collapsed to the ground. She had hit a major blood vessel and one of his lungs when she stabbed him. He was drowning in his own blood.

Joy collapsed as well and died moments later.

Peridot spotted them as the group entered the village territory. He ran towards them and pulled the knife out of Creek. He began healing him but could see blood draining out of his mouth. “Cough the blood out Creek!” He was shaking. He was very worried that Creek would die.

Poppy screamed and ran towards them. She took Creek’s hand and sobbed. “Oh god no!” She didn’t want to lose him.

Branch had an exhausted Fairy in his arms. Him and Peridot had taken turns carrying the exhausted mama. Despite being tired and dealing with their own problems, they were just glad that she was still alive. All three of them had decided she deserved some major spoilings in the near future. He frowned when he saw the bloody scene. He walked over and bowed his head in respect to Creek. He was worried about their king.

Creek coughed up blood and groaned. He barely got a chance to see that his wife returned, before passing out. He was on death’s door step.

Once he got Creek healed, Peridot picked him up and headed for the medical pod. He knew Creek was going to need special care and a blood transfusion. It was going to a miracle if he survived this injury.

“Put me down Branch.” Fairy gently gave Miracle to him, and then hurried after Peridot. “I need a volunteer to give blood!” She got into the medical pod and cleaned her hands. She then went to work on helping save Creek’s life.

Once Creek was given blood, Fairy and Peridot left the medical pod to bathe, and get some much-needed rest. They left their king in the capable hands of Tug. Only time would tell if Creek would survive his injuries.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victims of Joy, Chef, Tourmaline, and Parch cope with what happened.

For the next forty-eight hours, Fairy slept a lot. She only got up to feed Miracle, go to the bathroom, and eat. She had nightmares about the scary events to nearly led to her death, and the death of her family, but she was a very tough troll. By the third day home, she was ready to go back to work. She packed Miracle up in her hair and began making her way towards the medical pod. She walked in and smiled over at Creek. He had woken up the day before and was grumpy that no one was letting him out of bed. He was still occasionally coughing up residual blood clots from the stabbing, so he had to stay for observation. She walked over to him and checked his vital signs. “Still alive and stubborn I see…”

Creek smiled when Fairy walked in. “I should say the same about you. Poppy said you gave birth right in front of a Bergen. That’s terrifying.”

“I didn’t have a choice. Those Bergens scared my baby out of me. I’m glad they’re on our side now.” Fairy refilled his water and gave him a small stack of crackers. 

“How is Miracle? Poor girl, being born in Bergen Town and early. Poppy says she’s very tiny.” Creek watched her work. He didn’t dare get up. Fairy was scary when she was annoyed or angry.

“She’s doing remarkably well considering she was four weeks premature…” Fairy pulled the little five day old out of her hair and showed her to him. “She’s a little fighter.”

“She looks like a micro version of Branch.” Creek widened his eyes when she gave the tiny infant to him. “Oh god, she’ll break in my hands.”

“She’ll be fine Creek. I trust you.” Fairy covered Miracle up with a blanket and went to work on her normal medical routine. She had plans of doing eye surgery on Harmony, Ice, and Basil soon. She didn’t want to delay the surgeries any further. She almost died, and it would have meant that all three would have never had the surgery to restore their sight. She wasn’t going to let them go without the surgery now.

Miracle cracked her eyes open and looked up at Creek. The tiny preemie stretched out and yawned. She looked up at Creek with beautiful baby blue eyes. She was still very weak, but Fairy was pretty sure she would live now that she survived this long.

“Look at you. You’re so pretty.” Creek caressed her little cheek. “You may have saved our village baby girl. I heard the Bergen Bridget changed her mind about the trolls because of you.” He smiled at her and booped her gently on the nose. “The tiniest hero our village has ever seen.”

Miracle scrunched up her nose when he touched it. She began crying, to let the whole village know that Creek touched her sensitive little nose.

“Watch out, she’s already showing a little bit of a temper.” Fairy teased. She walked over and repositioned Miracle and to pat her on the back a little bit to soothe her.

“Feisty little bean.” Creek chuckled and looked at Fairy. “Thank you for playing your part in saving everyone. I know you all worked together to get through that situation, but from what I heard, you played a huge part. I owe you more then the world right now.”

“We’re all family Creek. I would do it all again in a heartbeat, but hopefully we won’t ever have to again.” Fairy hugged him and closed her eyes. “Get some rest.” She went back to her work.

The trolls who experienced the rapes were trying to cope as well. Branch had settled back to his routine with the children but was extra jumpy. Peridot had been focused on healing those who had been sick or injured and was doing a lot of restless sleeping. He had worn himself out. Smidge pretended nothing even happened and was back to chasing naughty kids around. Satin and Chenille had talked it through, and decided they would still do their normal routine, but now they had the chance to do things in separate rooms if they needed to, which was very weird but very helpful. Biggie was happy to be with Mr. Dinkles again. He hadn’t let his glitter worm go since he got home. He didn’t want to let him go ever again. Guy Diamond was quiet but helped out with their children. He was having a harder time coping. Ice spent a lot of his time with DJ Suki, concerned about the stress and how it may affect their baby.

Mercy, Hope, and Faith had all moved into a flower pod together. Faith did what she could to help her sisters, but it wasn’t easy. All three of them had been abused by their mother all eighteen years of life, but the abuse worsened when their dad and brother died. Faith feared that they may never completely cope.

DJ Suki woke up from an afternoon nap feeling wet. She thought she may have peed herself. She checked to see why she was wet. She saw that there was blood on her panties and bed. She got up and hurried to the bathroom. She removed the panties and sobbed, seeing a very tiny fetus on her panties. She gently removed them and walked towards the living space. She put her miscarried baby on the coffee table and began to sob inconsolably. The stress from Bergen Town had resulted in the death of her first baby. She was devastated.

Ice hurried out of the bedroom and towards her. He could smell blood. “What’s wrong?!”

“I’m so sorry Ice. I lost the baby.” DJ Suki turned to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ice held DJ Suki and cried with her. Their firstborn didn’t make it. He was very upset.

Later that day, everyone gathered to bury the tiny baby. Their hearts were broken. The youngest victim to the recent incidents was going to be missed greatly. 

DJ Suki began to sing sadly. She held her husband’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Coping was going to be hard for them too. Especially now that they lost their baby. Their hearts were broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song DJ Suki sings. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ryNVtMVFXE


	10. Giving Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice, Harmony, and Basil have their eye surgeries.

A week after losing his child, Ice was getting ready to have surgery. He had full confidence in his sister. He kissed DJ Suki and held her close. “Next time I see you, I’ll be able to see details.”

“I sure hope so Ice.” DJ Suki caressed his cheek and kissed him several times. Fairy was a great doctor, and she trusted her, but she was very nervous about this surgery. She had just lost her baby. She didn’t want to lose her husband too. “Stay alive…” She pulled him in for a hug and sniffled.

“Of course, my love.” Ice held her and smiled. “Fairy will do great…” He took her hand and headed for the medical pod. “Besides, Peridot will be right there to heal me. I won’t even wake up in pain.”

“I’m scared Ice.” DJ Suki walked with him and squeezed his hand. “I need you safe.”

“I’m safe DJ.” Ice squeezed her hand back and smiled. “I love you so much my love.” He walked into the medical pod and startled when Basil barreled into him. “Oh my god child.” He groaned and rubbed where the silly boy had rammed into him. “You’re getting strong.”

“Mama says if the surgery goes good, I’m next.” Basil smirked and began running circles around Ice and DJ Suki. “She’s fixing Harmony’s eyes too.” He bumped into a chair and went splat. He scrambled back onto his feet and frowned. “Owwie…” He held his leg where he bumped it.

“Behave young man.” Fairy came walking out from the back. She looked at the bruising spot on his leg. It didn’t look bad, so she didn’t fuss over it. She grabbed Ice’s had and led him towards the back. Harmony was back there. Her eyes had just been fixed.

DJ Suki buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She was so scared that she would lose Ice.

Basil got up and hugged into DJ Suki. “Don’t cry auntie DJ. Uncle Ice is tough!”

“I know he is.” DJ Suki sniffled and ran her hands through Basil’s long two-toned hair.

Once Peridot got Harmony healed, he carried her to the front and set her down in the bed to wake up. He went back to the back to make sure everything went smoothly with Ice.

About an hour later, Harmony began to come to. She cracked her eyes open and looked around. She gasped, seeing clearer then she had all her life. It was still blurry, but it was a considerable good change compared to what she saw before. “Wow…” She looked over at DJ Suki and held her head. She was drowsy.

“Are you alright?” DJ Suki walked over and sat at the end of the bed with Harmony.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Harmony smiled softly. “I can see color a lot better then before. It’s sharper too.” She rested her head on the pillow.

“Is it scary?” Basil walked over and took Harmony’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” DJ Suki relaxed a little bit. She was still worried, but this gave her a sense of hope.

“No Basil it wasn’t scary. It’s exciting.” Harmony closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn’t wait to see Honey. She imagined that her baby girl was very pretty.

Once Ice was done, Peridot carried him out and set him down on a bed. He covered his brother in law up, and then picked up his young son. “Your turn buddy.” He had overheard Harmony, so he decided it was time for his boy to have his surgery too.

“OK daddy.” Basil hugged into his daddy. Once in the back, he began to cry. He was scared.

“Easy baby boy. It’s going to be alright.” Fairy gave him sedatives and watched as he slowly dozed off. Once she was sure he was out cold, she began preforming his surgery.

Ice woke up a couple of hours later. He cracked his eyes open and groaned. “Oh my god, the lights are so bright.” He blinked a few times and smiled when he saw DJ Suki’s bright pink, almost red face. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “Hello beautiful…”

DJ Suki hugged into him and began to cry. She was so glad he was alright.

“I’m alright my love.” Ice rubbed her back and smiled. “I told you Fairy would do good.” He was so glad that his big sister gave him back his sight. He felt much better knowing he wasn’t going to miss out on anything important anymore.

Fairy came out of the back with Peridot. She walked over to Ice and smiled. “How is your vision?”

“Better then when I was a kid.” Ice squinted. “I think glasses might help me better though. Everything is a little blurry.”

“That may get better with time, and if it doesn’t, we will fashion you up some glasses.” Fairy reassured. She walked over to Harmony. “Seeing better?”

“Much better Fairy. I can’t thank you enough.” Harmony pulled her into a hug and smiled.

Peridot set Basil down in a bed and propped him up. The five-year-old was still out cold, but his eyes appeared to be fixed. He hoped that his son would see clearly now that his retinas were fixed.

A few hours later, Basil began to come to. He began to cry, before he even opened his eyes. “I need to potty!” He held himself and cracked his eyes open. He immediately closed his eyes again. The light hurt his eyes. He had never seen light before.

“Daddy’s got you buddy.” Peridot picked him up and hurried for the bathroom. He barely got the poor kid on the toilet before he began to urinate. “That was close.”

Basil hiccupped and sniffled. He had almost peed himself, and he didn’t like having accidents. He was wobbly on the toilet. “My eyes hurt.”

Peridot began healing him, just in case he missed something. He didn’t realize that Basil’s eyes ached from the light. “It’s alright buddy, the pain will go away.”

When Basil was done, he leaned into Peridot. “I’m done daddy.” He opened his eyes again and looked at his daddy. He breathed hard and frowned. It was something he had never experienced before. He weaved on the toilet and frowned, feeling a wash of nausea. He began to puke onto Peridot.

“Oops…” Peridot grabbed a trashcan and held it under Basil so he could puke into it. He was grateful that all Basil had in his stomach was a little bit of water.

Basil began to cry. He didn’t mean to puke on his daddy. He startled when Peridot picked him up and carried him towards the bed.

Peridot set Basil down and began cleaning himself and his son up. He would bathe a little later when Basil settled down.

“He puked? Aww, poor bud.” Fairy walked over and took Basil’s hand. “It’s alright son. You’re not use to seeing. The sick will go away. I promise.” She wasn’t completely surprised by his nausea. “Rest son.” She helped him lay down. She had a feeling he was going to have a hard time adjusting, since he spent just over five and a half years of his life completely blind.

Basil put the blanket over his head and groaned. He already hated his ability to see. It was very weird. He was going to have the hardest time adjusting to seeing.


	11. A Colorful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets a whole new prospective on life.

A few hours after waking up from his surgery, Basil tried opening his eyes again. He looked around with wide eyes. He looked over at his mama, who was folding laundry. He got up off the bed and went to walk towards her but walking with his eyes open felt weird. His depth perception was off. He stumbled and went splat. It scared him. He sat up and began to cry.

“Basil?” What’s wrong baby?” Fairy walked over to him and hugged him to her. She had a feeling he was going to struggle to adjust.

“I fell down…” Basil sniffled and hugged into her. He touched her face and then looked up at her. He smiled for a moment, and then hugged into her and frowned. “I’m scared…”

“I know you are bud. I got you.” Fairy patted his back gently. He was already as tall as she was, so carrying him was a little weird. She picked him up and held him. “Let’s get you home.” She headed for the door and walked towards the flower pod. Once home, she set him down and looked up at Branch. “I need to go back. He’s wobbly and scared. I prescribe snuggles and patience.” She pulled him down for a kiss, and then headed back towards the medical pod.

Branch kissed Fairy, and then picked up Basil and looked into his blue and green heterochromia eyes. “Hello sweetheart…”

Basil looked around when he was carried home. There was so much to see and so many different shapes and colors. He already felt very overwhelmed. He looked at Branch with wide eyes when he got picked up. He touched his face, and then smiled and hugged into him. “Hi daddy…” He looked around the house and saw his siblings. He wondered who was who. He had so many questions but didn’t have the words to ask them yet. He was taking on a lot of information.

Sky came running over and squealed with delight. “Basil!” He reached up, wanting to snuggle with his twin.

Branch picked up Sky and walked over to the couch. He sat down with his boys and chuckled when all the little ones came over to check on Basil.

Basil snuggled right into Sky and kept looking at him. He then looked over at Branch with confusion and curiosity. Sky looked so much like Branch that it was weird. “Daddy? You pooped out a new you?” He looked so confused.

Branch didn’t answer that. He just laughed really loudly.

“Basil, how many fingers am I holding up?” Pearl put two fingers up and smiled.

“What color dress am I wearing?” Rosy spun around to show off her light blue dress. It was one her favorite dresses.

“You get to read now Basil!” Spinel offered a book to his nephew. He had a big smile on his face.

“This is the color orange!” Sage showed him a red ball.

“It is not! That’s red!” Sky glared at Sage. He didn’t find that even remotely funny.

“Don’t overwhelm him kids. He has to learn how to read, what colors are, what numbers are, and what objects are. Give him a few days to adjust before pouring questions and facts on him.” Branch chuckled and held Basil and Sky close. He had a feeling this was going to be a long recovery period for his oldest son.

Basil buried his face into Branch’s chest and smiled. “I can see daddy.”

“That’s right baby, you get to see everything now. I’m so glad mama was able to fix your eyes. I know it’s scary, but you’re my brave boy. You’ll get use to this and do great things.” Branch kissed his head and smiled. He knew Basil had a long road ahead of him, but he was glad that his sweet boy would be able to see the world as it was and was no longer stuck in a world of darkness.


	12. Glasses For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice and Harmony get their new glasses.

Two weeks after having eye surgery, Ice, DJ Suki, Harmony, and Honey were on their way to the medical pod. Peridot, Tug, and Fairy worked together to make them glasses. They were now ready for Ice and Harmony.

Ice opened the door for them and smiled as he walked over to Fairy. He hugged her and smiled. “I’m so excited sis…”

DJ Suki sat down and smiled. She couldn’t wait to see what the glasses looked like.

Harmony sat down beside DJ Suki and put Honey on her lap. She was excited to get glasses too.

Fairy grabbed a pair of blue framed glasses. “Sit down Ice.” She waited for him to sit down, and then reached up and put the glasses on his face. She pulled them off again and made a few adjustments. She put them back on and smiled up at him. “How are they?”

Ice looked around and smiled. “I can see clearly now. Oh Fairy, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you so much.” He pulled her in for a hug and began to cry happy tears.

“You’re very welcome Ice.” Fairy hugged Ice back and smiled. She was glad she was able to help him.

Ice sniffled and looked at DJ Suki. He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. “Now I get to see my beautiful wife.” He smiled at her and put his hand under her chin. “Whom I love with all my heart.”

DJ Suki kissed him back and smiled softly. “You’re bias.” She squeaked when he put his hand on her thigh. “Behave Ice…” She shot a glare when he rubbed her thigh gently.

Fairy ignored her naughty brother and went to grab Harmony’s glasses. They had green frames. She walked over to her and put them on. She made a few adjustments for her glasses too, and then put them back on her face. “How’s that?”

Harmony smiled and looked around. “Thank you so much Fairy. They’re perfect.” She looked down at her daughter and smiled. “My baby girl is so pretty.” She picked her up and held her close. “Let’s go home and read a book baby girl.”

“OK mama. I love you.” Honey rested her head on Harmony’s shoulder. She had a big smile on her face. She loved seeing her mama happy.

Ice picked up DJ Suki and grinned. “We better head home too.” He headed out the door with his wife.

“Ice!” DJ Suki giggled and punched him half-heartedly on the arm. “Brat…” He smiled at Fairy. “Thank you, sis.” 

“You’re both very welcome.” Fairy watched them go. She had a huge grin on her face. It was unclear yet if Basil would need glasses, but at this point he just needed to get use to being able to see. She would figure out glasses later.

“I can see clearly now that my sis fixed my eyes.” Ice began to sing. “I can see all obstacles in my way!” He kissed DJ Suki’s cheek. “I have the best wife in the world.” He opened the door to the flower pod and walked in. “I love you with all my heart DJ.” He set her down on the couch and began kissing her passionately.

“You’re in a mood.” DJ Suki giggled and kissed him back hungrily. She grabbed his ear and scrunched up her nose. “You teased me at the medical pod, in front of your sister.” She gasped when he rubbed her thigh. “You’re not subtle!” She giggled when he began pulling her shorts off. “Oh, the couch? Ice…” She shivered when he pulled off her panties. “You’re going to break your glasses.” She gently took the glasses off and put them down on the coffee table. She took off her shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ice gently set her on the floor and held her close. He murmured that he loved her with all his heart, and that he was going to do everything in his power to make her feel better. He knew she had been sad since they lost their pod. He kissed her along her ear and neck. He snuggled into her and smiled. They really needed the skin to skin contact.

DJ Suki rolled him to his back and began playing with his swollen member. “You’re aroused…”

“So are you.” Ice stuck out his tongue and smirked when she began kissing him. He moaned in pleasure as she played gently with his throbbing erection.

“You’re my world Ice.” DJ Suki repositioned and pushed herself over his erect member. She began thrusting her hips gently. She moaned and hugged into him. “That’s very nice…” She kissed him passionately.

“DJ…” Ice moaned loudly and moved his hips with hers. He was very pleased. He kissed her back and shivered in delight.

The two mated for a few hours, before snuggling for the rest of the evening. They really needed each other during this time, and both were grateful that they still had each other.


	13. A Colony On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new troll shows up, and scares everyone.

A few weeks later, a twenty-year-old dark red glitter troll with black hair and red eyes hurried into the village. He hid in the bushes and began to cry. He was petrified. He looked around and gasped when Basil came running over and entered the bush. “I’m so scared.” His heart was racing. He had been traveling for months, but he was heavily pregnant, and his time was running short. He was having contractions. He was worried about his baby.

“Why are you scared?” Basil looked him over curiously. He was still learning what things were. He saw lots of scars all over this troll.

Branch came outside and looked around. “Basil! Time for lunch!”

The young troll swallowed hard and looked towards the call. “I’m in so much pain…”

“Daddy! This guy needs daddy Peridot. He’s hurting!” Basil came out and pointed towards the bush.

Peridot came out of the flower pod and headed towards Basil. Branch followed him. Both startled when they saw the young male. They pulled Basil out of the bush. He looked like a darker glitter version of Parch.

“Who are you?” Branch looked wary. Especially with how many scars he saw on this troll. He eyed the poor fella’s belly. He knew right away why this troll was in pain.

A crowd gathered around the bush. Several trolls began to whisper about his appearance. They were all jumpy. Especially after everything that had happened six weeks earlier.

“My name is Garnet.” Garnet shifted and grasped onto a branch. He hollered in pain and closed his eyes. He was very worried about the safety of his pod. “This baby is coming out!” He was shaking violently. He wasn’t sure if these trolls were trustworthy. He wanted his baby safe.

Peridot hesitated and moved over to Garnet. He looked between his legs and saw that a little tuft of yellow hair was sticking out. The baby wasn’t going to wait for them to hurry over to the medical pod. “Push Garnet, I’ve got your baby.”

Branch turned away and held Basil, so he didn’t see the birth. He was pretty sure this troll was related to Parch, and by all those scars, he had a feeling he was just as nasty.

“Is he OK daddy?!” Basil looked worried. He tried to look over towards Garnet, but Branch wasn’t letting him look. “He’s very scared daddy. I got to fix it…”

Garnet pushed hard. He cried out as his baby was born. He was a yellow glitter trolling with red and yellow two-toned hair. He began crying in Peridot’s hands.

Peridot gently gave the baby to his daddy, and then picked him up and hurried towards the medical pod. Once inside, he set Garnet down, and grabbed a blanket. He began cleaning the crying newborn.

“Who is that?!” Fairy hurried over and helped with the baby. 

Branch let Basil go and frowned when his boy followed Peridot to the medical pod. “Son! Come back here!” He didn’t want his baby near that new troll until they knew him. He hurried after him to make sure he stayed safe.

Basil went into the medical pod and looked over at the new troll curiously. He wanted to see the baby. “The baby is mad.”

Creek heard the commotion and was on his way over to investigate. He got into the medical pod and widened his eyes when he saw Garnet. “Oh my god…” He walked over and looked between him and the newborn. “What the hell happened to you?” He could see that this poor troll had been through a lot and had the scars to prove it. He could see that his spirit was good, so something told him that someone was very mean to this poor young male.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Garnet was crying. He watched them work on cleaning his son. He startled when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Basil and sniffled. “Thank you, kid…” He looked down at his son once he was given back to him. He set him up to nurse and took a deep breath. “Hello son, your name is Orthoclase.” He began to sing to his baby boy. He felt he had made some bad mistakes, but he wasn’t going to let anything bad ever happen to his son. He was now under Garnet’s protection.

Fairy watched him curiously. He seemed like a nice troll, but he looked scary. “Alright boys, out of the medical pod. Give this new daddy a chance to bond with his baby.” She nudged Peridot, Branch, and Basil towards the door.

“He’s scared mama. He needs a friend.” Basil frowned and squirmed out of her hold. He walked over and looked up at Garnet.

Branch grabbed Creek’s hand as he was shoved towards the door. He looked at him and frowned. “Is his spirit safe?”

Creek nodded and walked outside. He planned to talk to everyone. He didn’t want anyone judging this young man by his looks. He was obviously a sweet soul, and he didn’t want anyone treating him differently.

Garnet looked down at Basil and smiled softly. “I’ve never had a friend before.” He frowned and looked down at his son. “Maybe you can be friends with Orthoclase too.”

“I’d like that.” Basil smiled and reached over to rub Orthoclase’s back. He had two new friends, which was very exciting.

Fairy watched them and smiled. She was proud of Basil. If he wanted to be friends with this new troll and his son, then that was alright. Creek gave him the all clear, so in her eyes, he was alright. She was curious about his past but didn’t blame him if he never shared either. Whatever had happened to him, it couldn’t have been pleasant. She hoped his future and the future of his son was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Garnet sang to his son. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song artist and writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egYKkIKqDs


	14. Having Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith’s future is about to take an unexpected turn.

For the next week, one by one, some of the victims of Tourmaline and Parch found out they were pregnant. Poppy, Branch, Peridot, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, and Ice were all pregnant. There was a chance Poppy was pregnant with Creek’s child, but everyone else had a feeling they were carrying a rape baby. For Branch and Peridot, they were expecting twins, which only added to the sting. This didn’t make things any easier for Garnet either. He had been moved into a flower pod right next to Poppy and Creek. Him and his young son were currently under their protection. They didn’t want anyone doing anything foolish to the new father.

Faith was on her way towards the medical pod. Carnation had the sniffles. She walked in and smiled softly. It was the troll she was hoping would be in. She set Carnation down on the bed and sighed. “She’s got a virus, I think.”

Carnation sounded congested. She fussed and looked up at her mama with worried blue and pink heterochromia eyes. The eight-week-old didn’t feel good.

“Aww, don’t worry little one.” Peridot picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He patted her back to try and get that mucus out. He healed her as he patted her gently.

Carnation coughed up the mucus and scrunched up her nose. She let out soft cries. She felt better, but now felt wet.

“I’ve got you sweetie.” Faith took her and set her down on the bed. She changed her diaper and smiled down at her. “That’s my baby girl…” She picked her up and cradled her. “Let’s go for a walk.” She smiled at Peridot. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome Faith.” Peridot went to go wash his hands. He was glad that the little one felt better.

Faith headed out the door. She looked around as she made her way towards the flower pod. She frowned, noticing that one of the Troll Village villagers was throwing rocks at Garnet’s flower pod. She tucked Carnation into her hair and stormed that way. “What the fuck are you doing?! Go on! Shoo! He just had a baby a week ago and has been bullied enough in his life!” She grabbed a rock herself and threw it towards the troll, but it missed her. She missed on purpose. “I won’t miss next time!” She sneered.

Poppy heard the commotion. She hurried outside and looked at Faith as she snapped at the naughty troll.

“He looks like Parch!” She complained. She stormed away and huffed angrily.

“That’s not punishable!” Faith growled, and then turned and gasped, seeing that Poppy was right behind her. She looked down and frowned. “Sorry, I know Garnet. He’s been though enough crap. He doesn’t deserve being bullied. She sighed and walked away with her hand on her arm. She went to the door and opened it. She went inside to check on Garnet. She walked over to him and hugged him. “She’s gone. I’m so sorry.”

Garnet looked up at Faith and hugged into her. “She’ll come back.” His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was very worried about Orthoclase’s future. It wasn’t his fault that his daddy looked like his evil older brother. It wasn’t his fault that his daddy had been attacked multiple times in his life by his own brother, and by trolls who blamed him for Parch’s actions. He was nothing like his older brother Parch. It wasn’t his fault that his daddy loved a mean troll too. A mean and nasty troll who killed Orthoclase’s older sister. No one in Troll Tree had understood that. It was the reason he risked his life by escaping months ago.

“She’ll get nailed with a rock next time I see her being mean to you.” Faith said dryly. She was going to protect him. She knew him for the last six years, until he had escaped Troll Tree.

“You’re very brave Faith.” Garnet hugged her again and sighed tiredly. “I’m tired…”

“Get some sleep Garnet. Having a baby is exhausting.” Faith hugged him, and then headed for the door. She walked out of the door and widened her eyes. Creek was now outside the flower pod, standing next to Poppy.

“Faith, Poppy and I want to have a talk with you.” Creek offered his hand. “In our flower pod.”

Poppy gave Faith a warm smile. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

Faith swallowed hard and took Creek’s hand. She didn’t trust that reassurance. She had been lied to before about not being in trouble, and then being beaten. She started to shake. “I’m sorry…” She was tense as Creek walked her towards the royal flower pod. “I have my daughter in my hair.” She didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Relax Faith…” Creek walked into the royal flower pod and walked over to the couch. He had her sit down. He looked at Poppy. “We been talking lately. You were very brave to go back to Bergen Town with Poppy, Peridot, and Biggie. Especially right after giving birth. You could have died, and your actions helped save the lives of everyone, including a tiny premature trolling, who could have easily died if you hadn’t fed her while she was separated from her mama. You’ve showed excellent leadership skills. You’re a great mother to Carnation. You’re a great sister, and a good protector for your family and friends.” He smiled at her. “What you just did proves you will make a good leader. Poppy and I would love for you to join our family.”

Poppy nodded. “You would be a very welcomed addition to our family. Don’t feel pressured. You can go think about it. We don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Faith gapped her mouth open. She couldn’t believe that they just asked her to be their mate. She blushed and looked down. “I’m broken parts. I’m not sure I could even love properly.”

“You’re beautifully broken. It’s alright Faith. We all have had our own rough experiences. We can get through the highs and lows of life together. That’s what marriage is all about.” Creek smiled at her.

“We love you Faith.” Poppy smiled at her.

Faith looked up at them. “Marriage? But…” She looked surprised. “I would be queen.”

“You sure would be.” Creek smirked. “A very good queen.”

Poppy nodded and giggled. “A feisty queen.”

Faith’s heart raced in her chest. She nodded slowly. “I accept, but under one condition. I don’t want anything happening to my family. Garnet included. He was one of my friends as teenagers…” She looked down. “I would also like time to make a dress. Give me a week. I want to make it special for the wedding.”

“I had a feeling you knew him.” Creek smiled softly. “Let’s go talk to your sisters. They need to know. We take care of all our family here. Right Poppy?” He nodded to her request to wait for the marriage for a week. That would give them time to prepare.

“Yes, all of them.” Poppy nodded and smiled.

Faith got up and headed for her flower pod. She had a feeling her sisters were going to be shocked and got on protection mode. She began to sing on the way. She suddenly felt a rush of courage, but was still scared. Knowing two trolls loved her unconditionally gave her a huge ego boost. She was going to try her hardest to be the best lover ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Faith sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song artist and writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEValZuFYRU


	15. Faith Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gets married to Creek and Poppy.

A week later, everyone got ready for a royal wedding. Creek and Poppy were renewing their vows and adding young Faith to their family. All three were excited and nervous. Faith had fashioned her own dress. It was light green, with lace, velvet light blue flowers, and tiny beads sewn in. She made it like she remembered her grandma making one when she was a little girl. She had made it in her honor, which was why she insisted she made it. She tucked a small white flower into her red hair. She was looking very pretty. Poppy had a similar dress on. She had Satin and Chenille make one like Faith’s, but it was light pink with red velvet flowers. Creek was sporting a white suit with a red bowtie. All their boys wore matching suits, and their girls wore little light pink dresses.

Mercy and Hope were also dressed up. They were in light green dresses like their sister. Both were worried about their sister. They have needed each other all their lives, and now they felt they were being pried apart. Mercy had insisted they move in with Garnet, to protect him, and so they were right next door to Faith.

Garnet was invited to be the best man for Faith. He was in a white suite with a white tie. His heart was racing. He looked around at the crowd of trolls. His two-week-old son was in his hair. He wanted him safe.

Once everyone was ready, Mercy and Hope walked over to Creek, Poppy, and Faith. They both eyed Creek and Poppy.

“Please take good care of my sister. She’s had it rough…” Hope requested softly.

“My name is Mercy, but if you hurt my sister, I’ll show you none.” Mercy glared at them. She wanted her sister safe.

“Don’t worry Hope and Mercy. She’s safe and will be under our care for the rest of our lives.” Poppy smiled at them.

“Good to know that our new queen will be so protected. We’ve got this girls.” Creek reassured them.

Opal waited for them to settle on the mushroom. He looked around and smiled at them all. He began saying the vows. Once all three agreed to the vows, Opal smiled at them. “You may now kiss.”

Creek kissed Poppy and then kissed Faith, and Faith and Poppy also kissed. They held hands and looked at each other. It was the beginning of a long and happy relationship.

Everyone cheered in delight. They were very happy for them. This was the best thing to happen since Joy first came and changed everything. It was refreshing to see one of the timid triplets where they all thought she should be. Happy and feeling safe.

Afterwards, a party was held. Faith sat on a log. She was reading to Carnation. She had a lot to learn in order to be a proper queen.

“You should be out there enjoying yourself.” Smidge walked over and smiled. “Poppy would insist.”

“Poppy knows were I’m at and approves. She knows I can only do crowds in small doses.” Faith looked up at Smidge and smiled softly.

“Fair enough.” Smidge walked over and grabbed Carnation. “I’ll babysit the little bean. She needs some Miracle time.”

Faith watched Smidge and swallowed hard. She was nervous about her baby being away from her. She’d been carrying her around since she was reunited with her a month and a half earlier. “Have fun Carnation…”

“I’ll take good care of her.” Smidge tucked the two-month-old into her hair and gave Faith a hug. “Have fun tonight.”

Faith blushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She cleared her throat and got up. She left to go find Creek and Poppy.

Smidge smirked and watched her retreat. 

Faith looked back at Smidge and did glare at her a little bit. She had plans of doing things at her own pace. She didn’t think she was going to be mating tonight.

Creek walked over to Faith and pulled her close. He began kissing her passionately.

Poppy giggled and walked over. “Let’s head home.” She kissed Faith too, and then pulled Creek in for a kiss. She was a happy troll. She ran her hands down Faith’s sides and hips. She had different plans then Faith did.

Faith squeaked and blushed, feeling Poppy run her hands down her sides and hips. She couldn’t help but shiver. She pulled her new wife in for a kiss and exchanged saliva with her.

Creek rubbed himself a few times. He was aroused. “I agree, let’s head home.” He took his wifes’ hands and headed for the royal flower pod. He had already arranged for all the kids to stay over at Smidge, Fairy, Branch, and Peridot’s home. They had the flower pod to themselves. Once inside, he closed the door and looked at his wives. He had two very pretty ladies now, all to himself. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I was thinking them same thing.” Poppy walked over to him and pulled him close. She kissed him along his ear and neck. “Mine…” She squeaked when he began rubbing her along her thigh. 

Faith watched them shyly. She had never had consensual relations before. Her heart was racing. She was nervous.

Creek broke his kiss with Poppy and turned to Faith. He pulled her close and kissed her along her neck and chest. He reached down and rubbed her thigh gently. He tested the inside of her panties. He found them wet. He began pulling them off of her. “You’re eager.”

“So are you.” Poppy giggled and helped him undress Faith.

Faith breathed in sharply when Creek rubbed her thigh. She felt him touch her panties. She shivered from his light touch. She startled and gasped when they began striping her. “We’re mating in the living space?” She was really nervous now but put her full trust in them. So far, they hadn’t hurt her.

“I don’t see why not.” Creek grinned and began helping Poppy out of her dress. Once he had his girls nude, he began taking his own clothes off. His member was erect and ready. 

Poppy giggled and pulled Faith close. She kissed her hungrily and played with her navel. “We need to get you a stone for your navel. A pretty one to go with your beautiful light blue skin.”

“A sapphire gem would be very lovely.” Creek smiled at them and went to gently take the ruby out of Poppy’s navel. She wasn’t going to be able to wear it much longer. She was going to start getting a bump soon. He reached down and kissed Poppy’s belly gently. “I love you girls.” He began fingering Poppy gently.

Faith moaned when they played with her sensitive belly. She looked at them and rubbed herself a few times. She felt very wet now. She moved closer and gently rubbed Creek’s erect member. She admired his size and length. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her.

Poppy shivered in delight and arched her back. She reached over to Faith and began rubbing her vulva gently. She moaned when Creek pushed his fingers into her vaginal opening. “Oh my god, it feels so good…”

Creek moaned from Faith’s gentle touch. He fingered Poppy for a little bit, and then turned to Faith. He positioned her and teased her vaginal opening with the tip of his member. He gently pushed his length into her and held her close. He began thrusting slowly and gently. “Oh Faith…” He reached down and kissed her passionately. She felt very good.

Faith arched her back when he entered her. She moaned loudly and hugged him to her. She moved her hips in rhythm with him. She reached over and fingered Poppy gently. She was very pleased.

The three of them mated with each other for hours, before cuddling into the bed. All three were very happy with each other. They looked forward to a future of love. A love that Creek and Poppy felt Faith so desperately deserved.


	16. We Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy has her own moment of realization and love.

The day after their sister got married, Mercy and Hope went for a small walk towards the cliffside that overlooked the sweet melons. They sat down and looked at the scene in front of them. Mercy cracked a rare smile. She began to sing. She held hands with Hope as she sang. She felt her heart squeeze with joy when Hope joined her in song. She looked at her slightly younger sister. They still had each other, and they were going to prove to the world that they will have faith and would always have their sister Faith too.

DJ Suki was on her way to the sweet melons. They were beginning to ripen. She had Ice with her. A safe trail had been made after Guy Diamond almost died falling down the cliffside. She heard sweet voices coming from the cliff side. She walked with Ice towards it and listened to them sing. She looked at Ice with wide eyes. Mercy had the sweetest singing voice. She reached up and whispered in his ear. “We can’t let her go. We must try and snatch her…” She knew Mercy was a great troll. She knew it with how brave she was at Bergen Town, and by the way she protected her sisters. She wanted her to join their family.

Ice listened to them sing. He smiled and nodded. He loved Mercy too. She would be a great addition to their family.

Mercy leaned lightly into Hope and smiled when they finished singing. “I love you sis…”

“I love you too Mercy.” Hope rubbed Mercy’s back.

DJ Suki walked over to them and pulled Mercy into a hug.

Mercy screamed in fear and began throwing punches. She felt the need to defend herself and her sister.

Ice hurried over when the struggle started. Hope began slipping off the edge of the cliff. He grabbed her, and then directed the girls away from the edge of the cliff. He didn’t want any of them falling down. A fall like that could be fatal, and he knew it. He recalled how hurt Guy Diamond had been. “Easy does it, Mercy. It was just a hug.”

DJ Suki grabbed Mercy’s hands so she would stop throwing her fists. She had got nailed but didn’t blame Mercy one bit. She had frightened her. DJ Suki hadn’t meant to frighten her. “It’s alright Mercy, it’s me. DJ…” She had her look up. She smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Mercy calmed down and then gasped when DJ Suki kissed her. She wasn’t expecting that at all and wasn’t sure what to do with it.

Hope had her hand on her chest. Slipping had scared her. She hugged into Ice and began to shake. “Thank you for saving us.” Her heart was racing. She had her twins in her hair.

Ice hugged Hope back and looked over at DJ Suki. “Be careful next time love. Hope almost slipped off the edge of the cliff…”

“Oh my god!” DJ Suki turned to Hope and put her hands over her mouth. She began checking her over and frowned. “I’m so sorry…” She noticed pink sticking out of her hair. She looked and teared up when she saw the twins. “Oh my god…” She began to cry and shake. She didn’t mean to scare Hope into almost falling off the cliff. 

Mercy frowned and checked Hope over too. She checked on her niece and nephew. She sighed in relief and turned to them. “You scared us!” She had tears in her eyes. She hugged into Hope.

“Calm down sis, it was an accident.” Hope whispered. She hugged into her and frowned. “I think I peed myself. I want to go home and clean up.” She said quietly. Her panties felt wet. She grabbed Mercy’s hand and headed home with her.

Ice held DJ Suki and watched the two females retreat. “It was an accident love. Everyone is alright.” He reassured his wife. He had a feeling he knew why she was suddenly so upset. “Let’s go get some melons and go home. It’ll be alright.”

DJ Suki sniffled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and headed towards the melons.

A few hours later, Ice and DJ Suki were on their way over with diced melon and ice cream. Ice knocked on the door and smiled when Garnet answered the door. “Hi Garnet. I came with peace offerings.”

“I heard there was a near accident.” Garnet frowned and looked over towards the girls. “They’re putting the twins down for a nap. You may come in.” He walked over to Mercy and Hope.

DJ Suki looked so guilty. She walked over and offered the treats to them. “I’m very sorry.”

Hope gave her bowl to Mercy. Mercy gave her bowl to Garnet. She then gave Hope’s bowl to Ice.

Ice chuckled and put his hand on his belly. “I already had some.” He gave it back to Mercy.

Mercy gave the bowl to Hope and glared at Hope when she tried to give it back. Garnet gave his bowl to Hope. All three were glaring at each other.

“We should’ve brought three bowls.” DJ Suki smiled softly.

Garnet took both bowls to the kitchen. He split it evenly into three bowls and walked back out. He gave one to Hope and one to Mercy. He helped himself to the third bowl.

“I want everyone to have a share.” Mercy tried to give the bowl to DJ Suki, but DJ wasn’t having it. She sighed and began to eat it quietly. She thought to herself that she was going to end up fat. She already felt like she had gained too much weight since her mother died.

DJ Suki began to sing, in an attempt to soften the mood. She watched Mercy as she sang.

“I’m no hero.” Mercy only ate half her bowl. She went to go put the rest in the freezer for Hope or Garnet to have later. She felt flattered that DJ Suki was trying to win her over, but she was very shy and unsure. DJ Suki and Ice were on her radar now though. She was going to keep them in mind for friendship, but right now love was not on her radar. She had too much to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Hope and Mercy sang:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKaXY4IdZ40
> 
> This is the song that DJ Suki sings:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DChlfgcDJk
> 
> I do not own the songs. All credit goes to the song writers and artists.


	17. Give Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ’s heart is about to break in half.

A week after the cliff incident, Ice was on his way to the medical pod. He had DJ Suki in his arms. She was violently ill. She had been puking and wasn’t able to keep anything down, water included. He was very worried about her.

“You shouldn’t be carrying me. You’re two months pregnant.” DJ Suki was crying. She gagged and put her had over her mouth. She had nothing in her stomach, so it really hurt.

Mercy saw Ice running towards the medical pod. She hurried after them, concerned for DJ Suki. She looked pale and sickly. “What’s wrong?!”

“She’s very sick!” Ice didn’t like how much and how often DJ Suki had puked during the night. He was a very worried mate. He got her into the medical pod and set her down on a bed.

“You’re not listening…” DJ Suki groaned and curled up on the bed. She was very nauseous.

Fairy walked over and whapped her brother with her hair. “Don’t carry her again! You’re pregnant…” She shook her head and went to look DJ Suki over. “What’s wrong sis?”

Ice frowned and rubbed where he got whapped. “That was close to my manhood.” He complained.

“You need to be careful Ice.” Mercy looked between him and DJ Suki. She was concerned.

“I don’t feel good.” DJ Suki closed her eyes.

Fairy inspected DJ Suki. She suspected pregnancy, but she hoped they hadn’t mated this soon after losing the baby. DJ Suki wasn’t mentally prepared for it. She looked worried. She found the enlarged pod. She turned and glared at her brother. “You mated with her a few weeks after?! Ice!” She facepalmed. “Damn…” She looked worried. She took DJ Suki’s hand and caressed it. “It’s going to be alright sis. I’ll make sure of it. You’re pregnant with triplets…”

Ice’s eyes went wide. He put his hand on his chest and cringed, before fainting on them.

Mercy startled and helped Ice onto his back. She was worried because he fell over.

“What?!” DJ Suki began to sob. She was petrified. “I’m going to lose them too…” She was very worried about her babies.

Fairy frowned and checked her brother. He appeared alright, so she turned to DJ Suki. “Those babies aren’t going to die. I’m going to make sure you get to term and have healthy babies.” She set up a bag of IV fluids for DJ Suki. She stuck her and taped the line to her. She pushed the fluids through the line. She could tell that DJ Suki was dehydrated. She walked to the cabinet and grabbed anti-nausea medicine. She walked over with water and the pill. She gave it to her. “Take this. It’ll help.”

Ice began to come to. He groaned and held his head. “Triplets…” He looked very worried.

“You two are now under my protection. You’re not going to go through this alone.” Mercy gently helped Ice up. She helped him to a bed and covered him up. “I’m going to take care of you both.”

DJ Suki took the medication and drank the water. She laid back and put her hand on her head. She was dizzy. “That’s very nice of you Mercy…” She hugged into a pillow and sniffled. She was very worried. She wanted her babies safe.

Fairy covered DJ Suki up. “I want you here for at least twenty-four hours. I want to monitor you.”

“That’s perfect. I’m going to start moving my stuff into your home.” Mercy got up and walked towards her home.

Ice got up and started to follow. “I’ll help you.”

“No, you’re staying here to make sure DJ stays in bed. You’re pregnant. You’re not pushing yourself.” Mercy glared at him, and then turned and headed towards her flower pod. She wasn’t going to let him help.

Ice frowned and went back towards the medical pod. He went inside and walked over to the bed his wife was in. He crawled in and spooned her. He held her to him and closed his eyes. “I’m going to take care of you.” He was worried and anxious. He was shaking. He didn’t want them to lose another child. This was scary.

Fairy smiled softly. She removed Ice’s glasses, so they didn’t get squished. She set them aside and let the two cuddle in peace. She could see that DJ Suki was very tired and very stressed.

Mercy explained what was going on to Hope, and then began packing her things. She began making the transition. She wanted Ice and DJ Suki safe.

Hope’s heart was racing. Her sisters were figuring stuff out, but she wasn’t sure she was ready. She looked at Garnet. She walked over to him and took his hand. “I guess it’s you and me here now. We will be right next to Faith to make sure she stays safe.”

Garnet nodded and smiled. He held her hand and squeezed it. “I’m happy for them Hope. They deserve happiness.”

Hope hugged into him and sighed. She began singing to him. She wanted him to know that she was going to be there for him. She knew he was worried. She was worried too for so many reasons. They had all had a rough past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Hope sings. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGVQJKgqgY8


	18. Beyond His Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes bad news hard.

A month later, Creek was on his way to the medical pod with Faith and Poppy. He was holding hands with them. He suspected that Faith was pregnant, and he wanted to do a pregnancy check. She had been a little nauseous but wasn’t nearly as sick as DJ Suki had been all month long. They got to the medical pod and sat down to wait their turn.

Peridot was giving DJ Suki a round of IV fluids. Her diet and hydration were being monitored regularly. She made frequent trips to the medical pod to make sure she didn’t get dehydrated or lose too much weight. He heard the royal family come in. He finished getting DJ Suki set up and walked over to them. At three months pregnant and with twins, he was starting to get a baby bump.

Creek frowned, noticing something was very wrong with one of Peridot’s twins. One seemed to have a sweet spirit, while the other had an evil presence. It was very disconcerting.

“We came for a pregnancy check for Faith.” Poppy smiled and put her hand on her belly. She could feel her baby moving around in her belly. The little bean was doing somersaults inside of her.

Peridot nodded and gently checked Faith’s belly. He smiled up at her. “You’re pregnant Queen Faith. Congratulations. Do you need anti-nausea medication?”

“Thank you, Peridot. Medicine would be very nice.” Faith turned to Poppy and snuggled into her. She was nervous and excited.

Poppy hugged Faith and smiled. “This is great news.”

Creek kissed Faith and smiled. “Hello baby…” He put his hand on Faith’s belly. He couldn’t wait to meet their first baby together. He kissed Faith and held her.

Peridot walked over to get her a bottle of the anti-nausea medication. He noticed it was low, which wasn’t a surprised considering how many trolls were pregnant at the time. He walked back over and gave the bottle to Faith. “I’d take one before every meal, and at bedtime.”

“Thank you.” Faith put it in her pocket. Carnation was in her hair, and she didn’t want her to mess with the bottle.

“Peridot? Can I have a word with you?” Creek looked worried.

“Yes, of course.” Peridot nodded and headed towards the back room. He had a feeling Creek was worried about his wives.

Creek followed him to the back room. He closed the door and locked it. “Peridot, there is something wrong with one of your twins.”

Peridot widened his eyes when Creek locked the door. He frowned and put his hand on his belly when Creek said something was wrong. “What? Am I miscarrying?” He teared up. He didn’t want to lose the twins, despite how they came to be.

“No, they’re both healthy, from what I can tell.” Creek put his hand on Peridot’s belly, so he could get a better sense of their spiritual presence. He cringed and looked up at his only adult healer. He was very concerned. “One of your twins has an evil presence. From what I can tell, he or she will cause a lot of problems in the future. I want you to be prepared for that, because it’s never easy to have an evil troll around…”

Peridot frowned and put his hand on his belly. He teared up and began to cry.

Creek pulled Peridot into a hug and held him. “It’s going to be alright Peridot. We will all get through this one way or another. It’s going to be okay.”

Peridot shook his head and sniffled. He didn’t feel so sure about this. He didn’t want another Tourmaline or Parch running around. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to think of a solution. His heart was broken.

“If you need anything at all, I’m available. I’m truly sorry Peridot.” Creek headed back to the front room to be with his wives.

Peridot crawled onto one of the beds in the back room. His skin and hair tones faded gray. He buried his face into a pillow and began to sob inconsolably. He wasn’t sure he was even going to tell his husband and wives. News of an evil baby would not go over well. He could only think of one solution, but he had a feeling that his mates would never forgive him if he did it. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. He decided when the baby was born, he would check with Creek which of the babies was the evil child, and then end him or her, before he or she even had a chance to cause problems. He feared what would happen with those actions, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else get hurt. He hadn’t even told his mates that Tourmaline was his father. He feared their reactions. They acted so strange when they found out Garnet was Parch’s little brother. What would they do if they found out he was Tourmaline’s son? He feared the future. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that things were going to go from bad to worse. He wasn’t sure what to do to make it better.


	19. A Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot makes a difficult choice for the safety of his family and the future of the colony.

For the next two and a half months, Peridot didn’t talk and remained gray. Fairy, Branch, and Smidge were not sure what was wrong, but they knew something was plaguing the pregnant father’s mind. No matter how much any of his family prodded, he didn’t say anything. Even his children were worried. They would often snuggle up to him, which he really appreciated, even if his face didn’t show it. He was very sure that he was going to die for what he was going to do the day the twins were born.

Labor started during one of his shifts at the medical pod. He decided to stay there. Luckily there were no emergencies, and the medical pod wasn’t busy. Normally he would do laundry, clean, or make medication. He worked on cleaning at first, but as contractions became more intense, he couldn’t do it anymore. He walked to the backroom and closed the door. He locked the door and walked over to the table in the back. He crushed sedatives. An amount the would kill a newborn baby. Or at least he hoped it would. He put it in a bottle and expressed some of his milk into the bottle. He shook it to mix the medication, and then set it down on the counter. At this point, the contractions were very close together. He grasped the counter and held back crying out. He whimpered when the contraction ended. He walked over to the bed and crawled into it. He buried his face into the pillow, on his hands and knees, and screamed into it during the next contraction. He reached down, feeling the first of the twins make his way out. He caught him and pulled him up. He began cleaning him. He cringed when the rainbow green and blue baby began to cry. He had black hair. He wasn’t sure if this was the bad baby or not. Once he was cleaned, he set the baby next to the pillow and breathed. He let out a cry in pain as the second twin arrived. He pulled her towards him and began cleaning her up. She was red, pink, maroon, and dark pink with glitter, with dark blue, black, and blue three toned hair. She cried as her daddy cleaned her.

With the twins born, Peridot stiffly got up and tucked them in his hair. He cleaned up his skin the best he could, and then came out of the back room. He looked around. No one was in there at that moment. He sighed and headed towards the royal flower pod. He needed to talk to Creek. Once there, he knocked on the door.

Creek answered the door. It was in the middle of the night, so it was very odd that there was a knock on the door. “Peridot?” He frowned, picking up the smell of blood. “Are you alright?” He could see a mix of very upsetting auras coming off Peridot.

“No…” Peridot had a grim look on his face. He was very sure he was going to die today. He pulled the twins out of his hair and showed them to Creek. “Which one is the evil child?”

Creek cringed, realizing that Peridot had just given birth. He hoped he hadn’t gone through it alone, but something told me he had. No one was with him. He looked at the twins. He pointed to the boy. “He’s the one with the bad spirit…”

“Are you sure?” Peridot had tears in his eyes.

“Yes Peridot, I’m very sure.” Creek pulled him into a gentle hug. “It’s going to be alright. We will get through this.”

Peridot moved away from the hug. “Thank you, Creek.” Tears ran down his cheeks as he hurried towards the medical pod. He tucked his babies into his hair. He wanted to get this done quickly, before someone tried to stop him.

“Peridot?!” Creek frowned and put his coat on. He followed him. Peridot was acting very strange. It had him concerned.

Peridot ignored Creek. He got into the medical pod, closed the door, hurried to the back room, closed that door, and locked it. He grabbed the bottle and walked over to the bed he gave birth on. He sat down and pulled his twins out of his hair. He set his daughter up to nurse, and then set his son down on the pillow and fed him the bottle. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched his newborn son drink the bottle all up.

“Peridot?! What are you doing back there?!” Creek had followed him all the way in. He was worried about what Peridot might be doing in the back room. An eerie feeling washed over him. He was picking up very uncomfortable feelings from the back room and could sense the life of the evil child slipping away. “You’re killing him?! Oh my god! Peridot don’t!” He backed up and took aim. He kicked the door down and rushed over to him. By the time he got to Peridot, the boy was dead.

Peridot gently set his daughter into his hair and backed up to the wall. He swallowed hard and began to sob. “Oh my god, what have I done?!” He eased to the floor of the medical pod. He hugged into his knees and began to sob inconsolably.

Smidge came into the medical pod with Branch and Fairy. She was in labor and had come in to make sure it went smoothly. She could hear Peridot sobbing in the back room. She hurried that way to make sure he was alright. She frowned, seeing the newborn on the pillow. She walked over and grimaced, seeing that the baby was dead. She shot a glare over at Peridot. “What did you do?!”

Creek frowned and watched them. He knew this wasn’t going to end well at all. He was going to make sure they didn’t kill Peridot, but otherwise he wasn’t going to intervene. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled him. He felt at fault for the boy’s death.

Fairy hurried back there and gasped when she saw the child. She picked him and began trying to save him.

Branch followed his wives in there. His eyes went wide when he realized that the baby was dead. “What happened? Why didn’t you come and get us Peridot?!” He could see that the baby was Peridot’s and that his mate was still bleeding lightly.

“I had to do it to save our family and colony from an evil troll. I’m sorry…” Peridot sobbed into his hands. He startled when Smidge suddenly grabbed his hair.

Smidge grabbed the surviving twin and took her away. “What you did is unforgivable! Get your ass out of this medical pod! Now!” She felt the need to protect her own pod. She didn’t want anything to happen to him or her. She planned to protect the surviving twin too.

Peridot got up and headed out the door. He stumbled a few times, feeling tired and weak from giving birth. He got outside and sobbed as he looked for a direction to go. He wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. It was winter time, and leaving would be fatal for him. He was completely nude.

Creek followed him outside. He grabbed the grieving father by the arm and cringed when Peridot screamed. “Come, let’s go have a talk…” He led him towards the royal flower pod.

“He’s gone…” Fairy sniffled and picked up the boy. She carried him out of the back room. She set him down in a cradle. She wasn’t sure what just happened, but her heart was broken for the baby.

Smidge put the newborn girl in a cradle, and then leaned onto a bed. She hollered in pain and bared down. “Oh my god!” She reached down and caught her own baby. He was a yellow glitter dwarf with pink hair. She had been torn as he came out.

Branch took the baby boy and began cleaning him. The baby began crying as he was cleaned.

“You’re bleeding Smidge. I need to go get Peridot.” Fairy went to go find him. She was upset at him too, but they needed him.

“Just stitch me up Fairy. He’s not going anywhere near me or our children, ever again!” Smidge snapped. She crawled into the bed and began to cry into the pillow. She was very upset.

Branch got their son clean, and then set him down by Peridot’s daughter. He knew they had a funeral to plan.

Fairy set the bed down and began stitching Smidge up, quietly.

A few hours later, almost everyone gathered for a funeral. Peridot and Faith were not present. Faith was watching him to make sure he didn’t try to commit suicide or get killed. Creek and Faith understood why he did it, but no one else at this time understood. He was now under Creek’s protection.

Peridot was curled up in a ball, in the back of their spare room. Tears continuously flowed down his cheeks. He regretted killing his son, but there was no taking it back now. He was as gray as a troll could get right now. He was worried about his children. He hoped that their futures would be alright without him.


	20. Something To Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge wants to file divorce, but Creek has other plans.

The morning that Peridot killed his son, Smidge was at Poppy, Faith, and Creek’s door. She knocked on it. She didn’t have her son or Peridot’s daughter with her. She came alone. She looked livid. She knew Peridot was in the royal flower pod.

Creek opened the door and frowned. “Right now, is not a good time for a visit Smidge. We’re getting ready to welcome Poppy’s baby and she’s refusing to leave the flower pod.” He was worried about his laboring wife. After talking about what happened, Poppy was now on Peridot’s side too, but she didn’t want to leave the poor young healer. She wanted to make sure no one hurt him.

“I’m not here to visit. I’m here to file for a divorce. Peridot is no longer welcome in our home. He’s not to see any of the children either.” Smidge looked angry. She still didn’t know what happened and was angry that Peridot killed his son.

“Smidge, the baby was evil. He was protecting the colony. Think before you do this. He’s on the verge of willing himself to death…” Creek was very concerned.

“Then let him die!” Smidge snapped. “He killed an innocent baby! That baby couldn’t defend himself! He had no right!”

“You don’t understand Smidge. He literally had an evil spirit. If he had lived, he would have caused problems as he grew…” Creek cringed, when Poppy screamed in pain. “I’ll talk to you about this later Smidge.” He closed the door and hurried towards the bedroom.

Smidge frowned and crossed her arms. She stormed away. She heard what he said, but she was still very angry. “There had to be a better way then killing him!” She was fuming.

Poppy hugged into a pillow and breathed. Her baby was ready to come. Tears ran down her cheeks as she bared down. She screamed again in pain.

“Almost there Poppy. The head is out.” Faith wiped the babies face. She caught her when she was born. She set her down on Poppy’s chest and began to clean her.

Creek came in just in time to see his daughter being born. He walked over and smiled at her. She was lavender with magenta colored hair. He sat down by Poppy and kissed her. “Good job my love.” He gently checked her for tears but didn’t see any. She didn’t seem to be bleeding badly. He was so relieved. “She’s beautiful.”

Poppy looked relieved. She held her daughter close and breathed. She smiled at her and ran her hand through her hair. “Hello my sweets. I think she looks like a pretty Lilac. What do you two think?”

“Lilac is a great name.” Faith sat down beside Poppy and reached down to kiss her. She put her hand on her tiny baby bump. She was starting to show herself.

“I love Lilac.” Creek reached down and kissed his daughter’s cheek. “You’re so precious.”

Peridot’s strong instincts to tend to a crying newborn had him peeking into the room. He sniffled but didn’t move any further. He didn’t want any of them ripping him apart. He had heard his angry wife. Tears filled his eyes. His heart ached. He wanted his daughter back, but he knew he was probably never going to see her again.

“Come on in Peridot.” Poppy motioned him to come over. “It’s alright. I’m not mad at you. None of us are.”

Creek patted a spot on the bed. “Poppy, we should let Peridot nurse Lilac, so he doesn’t dry up. I’m going to talk to the colony. His daughter will be back in his arms soon.” He looked determined. He was going to try hard.

Faith rested beside Poppy and put her hand on Lilac’s back. She was a happy mama.

Peridot hesitated, and then backed up and headed back into the spare bedroom. He crawled into the bed and startled when he suddenly had several worried kids around him.

Rapid, Rush, River, and Stream came into the spare bedroom. They were all spiritual trollings. They climbed into the bed and snuggled into the grieving daddy. They could all tell that he was in desperate need of lovings.

Back at Smidge, Branch, and Fairy’s home, Fairy was tending to the newborns. Basil had ended up naming his half-sister. Her name was Sparkle Ruby. Smidge had decided she wanted to name her son Citrine. Fairy looked worried. It wasn’t like Peridot to kill. She knew something was up. Smidge insisted on divorce, which scared her. Peridot was a valuable member of the community and their home. She didn’t want it. She had told her no, but Smidge insisted. She had gone gray. They all had. Only the newborns were currently colorful. She worried about the future. She hoped that everything worked out, with as little heartbreak as possible.

A few hours later, Creek had everyone gather. He kept Poppy and Faith home with their children and Peridot for safety reasons. Once he was sure everyone was present, he looked among them. “As all of you are aware, a baby was killed very early this morning. The troll responsible for his death is under protection at this time.” He frowned when some of the trolls in the crowd began to hiss and boo. He put his hands out and put them down to have them calm down. Once they quieted down, he looked at them and frowned. “Peridot knew one of the spirits of his twins was evil. He took it upon himself to kill Quill, in order to protect his family and the colony. I know right now you all don’t understand that. Even I don’t like what he did, but I don’t blame him one bit. Please remember, he was raped. Several trolls were, nearly six months ago. The trolls involved were mean. We don’t know what he went through, and we may never know. Have patience with him. He’s ashen gray right now. He’s remorseful and regrets what he did. I will not allow him to be punished further.”

A silence came to the crowd. They looked at each other, and then their king. Some were still angry, but others started to understand.

“Please also remember Peridot is our only adult healer. Any attempts to kill him or maim him will result in punishment, which could even result in death. You’re all to leave him alone. Thank you, all of you for coming. Have a good evening.” Creek stepped down and headed home. He had his wives and healer to protect.


	21. Furious Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge shows Creek just how protective she is of her children.

As evening approached, Creek was on his way to retrieve little Sparkle Ruby. She was not related to any of the adults in the flower pod, and she needed to be back with her daddy. He had managed to get Peridot to nurse Lilac once, so his milk flow didn’t cease. He wanted Peridot to feel better, and one thing he knew might help was getting his daughter back. He got to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

Fairy answered the door and frowned. “King Creek? Please don’t force him back here right now. Smidge is on a war path. The children are frightened. It won’t work right now. I need our family safe.”

“I’m not here to make you three take him back. I can’t ever make you take him back. That’s not my decision to make. I’m here to bring Sparkle Ruby back to her daddy.” Creek walked in and walked towards Smidge. He knew she likely had her.

Smidge widened her eyes when Creek walked towards her. She had her son and step-daughter in her hair. As far as she was concerned, Sparkle Ruby was hers. She wasn’t giving her back. “You can’t have her!” She backed towards the wall. “I will defend her!”

“She’s not yours Smidge. She needs to be with her daddy.” Creek went to reach into Smidge’s hair. He yelped when Smidge smacked his hand with her hair. “Ow!” He wasn’t expecting that. “Smidge!”

“She’s mine! No touchy!” Smidge sneered. She backed into a corner. Her fists were clenched. She was going to defend Sparkle Ruby. She didn’t trust Peridot with her.

Branch and Fairy watched with wide eyes. All of their children were also watching. They looked terrified.

“Please don’t make this harder Smidge. She’s not biologically your baby. She belongs with her father.” Creek didn’t want to frighten the children more, but he wanted the little one where she belonged.

“That monster killed his son! He’s not having her!” Smidge snapped. She pushed Creek away with her hair. She was livid.

“I know you’re a good mama, and your protecting your kin, but I’m not going to allow this.” Creek moved her hair out of his way and moved quickly. He grabbed the baby out of her hair, as gently as possible, and then let out a sharp cry when Smidge kicked him in the balls. He put Sparkle Ruby into his hair and then held himself and backed away. “Oh my god…” He grabbed a trashcan and began to puke into it.

Branch winced when Creek got hit. He had a feeling he was hit very hard, since he was puking.

“Give her back!” Smidge began hitting and whapping him. She was seething.

Fairy was worried. She hurried over and got between Smidge and Creek. “That’s enough Smidge! I don’t want you getting kicked out of the village! Stop hurting our king!” She had tears in her eyes. “We have no choice! What he says goes!” She was shaking upset.

Creek backed away painfully and slowly. He was bruised and in a lot of pain. He closed the door as he left and headed home.

“He stole my baby!” Smidge sobbed when she saw Creek leave with Sparkle Ruby. She began to shake and cried into her hands. “Peridot will kill her too!”

“No Smidge, he won’t hurt her. He has no reason to.” Fairy held her grieving mate. She was trembling. She didn’t like it either, but Sparkle Ruby was Peridot’s. They had no say in this.

Creek got home and gently gave Sparkle Ruby to Faith. He then headed for the bathroom and puked again in the toilet.

“What happened?!” Faith followed him. “It looks like you got beaten…”

“I did get beaten.” Creek breathed between hurls. He groaned and held his manhood. He was in a lot of pain. He had bruises all over and a black eye.

Peridot heard Creek getting sick. He came into the bathroom and quietly began to heal him. He looked worried.

Faith gently tucked Sparkle Ruby into Peridot’s hair and made sure she was secured. “There you go daddy, she’s back where she belongs. Poor baby…”

Creek slowly calmed down. He flushed the toilet, and then went to wash his hands. “Thank you, Peridot.” He cleaned out his mouth, and then went to check on Poppy and Lilac.

Peridot gently took Sparkle Ruby out of his hair and sniffled. He cradled her and began to cry. “I heard your brother called you Sparkle Ruby. A fitting name for a pretty girl. I’m sorry for what I did to your brother…” Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked towards the spare bedroom with her. He crawled into the bed with her and offered her a feeding. She took it and nursed. She had blue eyes, but they hinted like they would change later. He was curious what colors they would be. It appeared she got the family’s heterochromia eyes. “I’ve got you, my precious Ruby…”


	22. A Village In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot’s importance becomes realized.

For the next two weeks, Guy Diamond, Satin, Chenille, and Branch all gave birth too. Guy Diamond had a pink glitter baby with silver hair. She was named Morganite. Satin had a red son with peach, green, and dark green three toned hair. He was named Currant. Chenille had a teal son with pink, dark pink, and peach three toned hair. His name was Ash. All three had accepted their babies and got settled down in home just fine. Branch had had a purple daughter with royal blue hair and a teal glitter son with royal blue and blue two-toned hair. He had named them Berry and Lapis Lazuli. Branch’s babies were born on his birthday, which he didn’t mind at all. He was alright with sharing his birthday with the twins. So far Peridot’s absent hadn’t caused any issues.

Ice had reached his due date. He was miserable. He spent a lot of time snuggled up to DJ Suki. He didn’t mind that Mercy babied them. Right now, he was very uncomfortable. When the first of his contractions started, it took his breath away.

Mercy noticed he was extra uncomfortable. She helped him to his feet when the contraction stopped. “Let’s get you to the medical pod. This is your first baby. I want you safe.”

DJ Suki got up and put her hand on her swollen belly. She wasn’t due to have her babies for three more weeks, but she wasn’t going to miss out on the birth of Ice’s baby.

Ice made his way towards the medical pod. He held his belly and breathed as he walked. Once at the medical pod, he set his glasses down on the table next to it, and then laid down on his side. He hugged into his pillow and whimpered.

Fairy was in. She smiled softly when her brother came in. She walked over to him and checked him gently. “Good job little brother. Deep breaths. Your baby will come in the next hour or two.

“Babies…” DJ Suki swallowed hard as she came waddling in. She just had a contraction too. They were going to be early, which scared her.

Mercy frowned and helped DJ Suki into a bed. She moved the bed, so it was next to Ice’s bed. She was worried.

Fairy got set up to welcome four babies. She prepared for premature triplets. She was concerned, but she was going to try her best to keep those babies alive.

About an hour later, Ice was the first to have urges to push. He bared down and screamed in pain as his baby made her way out. She was breech and he was struggling to get her out.

Fairy cursed and got on top of the bed. She tried to reposition the baby, but her leg was already out. She looked at Mercy. “I need you to go get Peridot.” She wasn’t losing her brother or niece without a fight. She helped ease the baby’s bottom half out. “Ice, I need you to push hard.”

Mercy nodded and rushed out the door.

Ice grasped the sides of the bed and pushed hard. He hollered in pain as Fairy worked on getting his daughter’s head out. He screamed as she was born. He breathed hard and looked down with wide eyes. He was bleeding profusely.

“Is he alright?!” DJ Suki looked over with worry. She grimaced during a contraction. She was scared that she was going to lose Ice.

Fairy got the baby clean, and gently set her in the cradle. She was white glitter, with baby pink hair. She cried loudly. She was healthy but was bruised from the difficult birth. Fairy was worried. She put pressure on his tears and got ready to stitch him up if Peridot didn’t arrive soon.

Mercy returned with Peridot and Creek in tow. Creek came to make sure Peridot stayed safe.

Peridot hurried over to Ice and began healing him. He avoided eye contact with his wife and brother in law. He was petrified. He startled badly when Fairy put her hand on his hand.

“Thank you, Peridot.” Fairy frowned when he startled at her touch. Tears filled her eyes. “Oh Peridot...” She sniffled. “I still love you…”

Ice breathed hard and sighed in relief. He was feeling better now that Peridot was healing him.

Peridot got Ice healed, healed the baby, and then backed to the wall. He watched DJ Suki. He wanted to make sure she had her babies safely, but otherwise, he wanted to get out of there. Fairy said she still loved him, but his trust in his mates was currently broken. Tears ran down his cheek. He was stressed out.

Fairy’s ears lowered. She frowned and gently moved her niece to Ice. “You did a good job little brother. That wasn’t easy.”

Ice set his baby up to nurse. He smiled at his wife. “Snow an OK name love?”

DJ Suki nodded and breathed. She grasped her pillow and whimpered in pain.

Fairy went to check DJ Suki. She could feel that she was ready. “Push DJ.”

DJ bared down and pushed. She quickly delivered a boy. He was white with glitter and curly light orange hair. He didn’t cry right away, but with stimulation, he began to cry.

Fairy gently set him in a cradle, and then got ready to deliver the next baby. She smiled when he was born. She cleaned him up. “An identical twin.”

“That’s neat.” Ice put his glasses on and looked over. He smiled at his wife. “They’re beautiful DJ.”

“They’re pretty.” Mercy said softly. She was happy for them.

DJ breathed and cried out as she pushed for the third triplet. She got him out. She looked down as Fairy cleaned him up. “Identical triplets?”

“Looks like it.” Fairy got him cleaned and got him crying. All three appeared to be healthy, other than being early.

Ice and DJ Suki talked it over, and decided on Kyanite, Rhodochrosite, and Abalone for names. All names of beautiful precious stones in the area.

With the triplets born, and everyone safe, Peridot retreated for the royal flower pod. He wanted to be back with his daughter.

Creek followed him to make sure he got home safely.

Fairy watched her mate retreat. She was worried about him and the future of their family. Peridot was extremely fearful right now. She hoped one day they would be able to be a family again. She had realized tonight that he was very important in her life, and the life of the trolls around her. She loved Peridot, but she wasn’t sure if Smidge would ever forgive him.


	23. Life Is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident causes a family to reunite.

A week later, the cries from another troll right outside the royal flower pod had Peridot hurrying outside. He was depressed and fearful, but he wasn’t going to let someone go through pain if he could help it. It was a pregnant troll. Tilly had been with the group too, that was captured, and was a week overdue to have her baby. Thinking she was in labor, Peridot went to pick the mother up to take her to the medical pod.

Tilly pulled him down. She was hoping he would come outside. She grabbed her knife and quickly cut his throat so deep that it punctured his windpipe. “You’re not living to kill my baby!” She snapped, before dropping her knife and backing up. She held her belly and sneered.

Creek hurried that way. He had only left for a few minutes to run an errand. “Tilly!” He put pressure on Peridot’s wound and cringed. “Help!”

Peridot chocked and gasped for air. He was healing himself as fast as he could, but the injury was severe. He looked at Creek and teared up. He couldn’t talk, but he wanted to tell Creek to take care of his baby for him. He was pretty sure he was going to die.

Poppy left the babies in Faith’s capable hands and hurried outside. She picked up Peridot and helped Creek get him to the medical pod. She had a grim look on her face.

A scout grabbed Tilly and restrained her. He didn’t want her running off.

“Let the mother fucker die! He wasn’t the only one that got hurt! He should have never killed his son!” Tilly snapped. She squealed and squirmed when she was restrained. “I did nothing wrong!” She hollered in pain. She was in labor and had used it to her advantage.

Creek and Poppy got Peridot to the medical pod. They set him down in a bed. Creek never released pressure. He didn’t want Peridot to die.

Peridot coughed up blood. He felt like he was going to die.

Fairy gasped and hurried over. She could see he was healing himself, but he was very weak and had lost a lot of blood. She grabbed a needle and drew some of her own blood. She gave it to him slowly. “Hang in there, Peridot.”

The scout who had restrained Tilly carried her into the medical pod. He put her in a bed on the opposite side of the medical pod and watched her. He was angry, but an innocent child was involved. He wanted to make sure he or she was born safely.

Once the wound had closed, Creek offered his arm. “Take some of my blood Fairy. He saved my life. It’s time for me to return the favor.”

Fairy took some blood from Creek and gave it to Peridot. “Looks like you will make it love.” She reassured her exhausted mate. She gave him a gentle kiss, and the cried into his chest. “I’m so sorry my love…”

Poppy walked over to Tilly and crossed her arms. “You just attempted murder Tilly. A crime punishable by death.”

“You can’t kill me! I’m having a baby!” Tilly screamed in pain.

Creek walked over and shook his head. “You’re not keeping that child. You’re a danger to it and yourself. I’m going to talk to Poppy and Faith, but you face either banishment or death. Poppy, let’s go home and discuss this.” He looked at his scout. “Don’t let her out of this medical pod.” He headed out the door with Poppy.

Fairy hesitated, and then ran out quickly to get Branch and Smidge. She was pretty sure they weren’t going to have to say good bye, but she wanted them to know what happened. She quickly returned with them.

By the time they got back, Peridot had finished healing himself. He was going to make it, but he was weak.

“Oh Peridot…” Branch took his hand and squeezed it gently. “No dying on us. You have babies that need and love you.”

Smidge looked up at the bloody mess. She frowned and sighed. She went to work on cleaning him up. She was still mad at him, but she wasn’t cruel.

Fairy walked over to Tilly and checked her progress. “Push Tilly.” She got ready to catch the baby.

Tilly looked worried. She pushed hard and cried out when her daughter was born. She swallowed hard and looked away when she was born. She didn’t like that her baby was going to be taken away from her. She was shaking, and bleeding badly from a tear. 

Fairy cleaned the green glitter newborn. She had pink and dark red two-toned hair. She cried as she was cleaned.

Peridot got up weakly and walked over to Tilly. He avoided eye contact with her as he healed her. He was fearful of her because of what she did, but he wasn’t going to let her die either.

Tilly startled when Peridot began healing her. She looked up with wide eyes. Despite her nearly killing him, he was healing her. A sense of guilt filled her. She looked down at her hands and began to cry. She was losing her daughter now, no thanks to a foolish decision she made in order to protect said newborn. “I want to name her Rose.” She knew she likely wasn’t going to have a say, but she was going to try.

Fairy got her cleaned, and then walked over to Smidge and gave the baby to her. “Please feed her. Creek says she can’t keep her.”

Smidge nodded slowly and began feeding the newborn. She looked in Peridot’s direction. She still didn’t trust him, but he just earned himself some brownie points for his current actions.

Once Tilly was healed, Peridot turned to his mates, and then dropped to the floor. He was exhausted and very weak.

Branch frowned and hurried over to him. He picked him up and put him on the bed. He covered him up and hugged him. “You did good Peridot. Rest…”

Creek returned and walked over to Tilly. He could see that she had just given birth. He looked around and nodded when he saw that the baby was with Smidge. He looked at Tilly and frowned. “Poppy, Faith, and I discussed your actions, and have decided that once you heal from giving birth, you’re to spend one full year, banished from Troll Village. We don’t want to see you here that full year. You’re welcome to come back once the year passes, or you may go find another village and stay there. You’re not to take your baby with you.”

“Yes sir…” Tilly turned to her side and hugged into a pillow. She quietly cried into the pillow. Her heart was broken that her daughter was taken away from her.

Fairy watched on and looked over at Peridot. She had decided he was going to move back home. He was their mate, and nothing was going to change her mind about that.


	24. Trolling Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is welcomed home by very eager trollings.

Later that evening, Branch carried Peridot home. Peridot was still extremely weak. He was worried about him. He helped him go to the bathroom and helped him bathe. Once he was all cleaned up and dry, Branch settled him down in the bed. He covered him up and kissed him. “I’ve missed you so much. I never wanted you to go away.” He ran his hand through his mate’s multicolored hair. “I love you…”

Peridot whispered that he loved him too. He looked worried. “Ruby…”

“Fairy’s on her way to get her daddy. She’s alright.” Branch kissed his forehead and smiled when their twins came into the bedroom.

Basil scrambled into the bed and tackled into his daddy. He’d been seeing him the last three weeks, in secret, but he still missed having him home. He snuggled into him and smiled. “I love you daddy.”

Sky cuddled into Peridot and smiled. “I missed you daddy.”

Pearl was the next to crawl into the bed. She snuggled into her daddy and smiled. Rosy joined her and cuddled close.

Sage and Jade got on the bed next and cuddled right into him. They were very happy to see their daddy.

Spinel crawled into the bed and snuggled in too. He was Fairy’s little brother, but as far as he was concerned, they were all his parents.

Cupcake came waddling in. She put her arms up and smiled at Branch. “Dada!” She smiled when Branch picked her up and set her on the bed. She crawled over and snuggled into Peridot too.

“They missed you.” Branch smiled at Peridot. He wasn’t surprised that all the children snuggled right up to him. “I’m going to go grab Miracle. She’s gotten bigger.” He walked over to the cradle and picked up Miracle. She was still so itty bitty, but she had gotten a little longer and chubbier since Peridot was banished from their home. He showed her to him and smiled. He then sat her down by Basil, who snuggled with her and smiled.

Miracle cooed and put her fingers into her mouth. She was hungry. She smelled milk. She found the source of milk and latched on. She began suckling and filling her tummy.

Peridot smiled and closed his eyes. He was back with his babies, which made him very happy.

Smidge walked over with Citrine and showed him to Peridot. “This is Citrine. Citrine, this is your naughty daddy. He’s in trouble, but we still love him.”

Branch glared at Smidge, and then whapped her in the butt. “Behave yourself. He’s been through enough.” He pulled his twins out and showed them to him. This is Berry, and this is Lapis Lazuli.”

Peridot looked at Smidge’s baby and smiled softly. “A mini glitter you.” He whispered. He looked at Branch’s twins. “Cuties…”

Fairy returned with Sparkle Ruby in her arms. “She’s gotten so big. You did a good job with her Peridot.” She sat down in the bed and smiled softly when the trollings swarmed her to check out the three-week-old.

Smidge set Citrine in her hair and pulled out Tilly’s baby. She had decided to abide by Tilly’s wishes to name her Rose. “Rose, your part of our family now too. Welcome to the chaos.”

Chaos was a good word for it. With fourteen children to raise, they had a very busy household. Peridot wasn’t going to have it any other way. His colors began to slowly restore. He began to doze off, feeling a warmth and happiness he hadn’t felt in months. 

A few hours later, Peridot began whimpering and crying in his sleep. A recall dream from his childhood had him shaking in his sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Marble and Peridot were thirteen years old when their mother Rainbow, began to show signs of illness. All three of them knew it was bad, because Rainbow was a healer, and healers never got sick. She sat her sons down on a small log and looked at them. “Boys, my time in this world is coming to an end. You both share a unique gift. I want you to promise me you will use it and cherish it. Protect those you love and do everything in your power to protect each other.”

“Yes mama.” Peridot nodded and hugged into her. The young teenager was scared, but they had been travelling for months, after an incident that drove Rainbow away to protect her young sons.

“We will have each other, always.” Marble nodded and hugged into her too. The blue, white, green, and dark green glitter rainbow trolling was always very happy. He smiled at his brother. “We got each other’s backs.”

“Good boys. You two need each other.” Rainbow hugged her babies and sighed sadly. She had a form of cancer. She was worried about her babies, but nothing was going to help her now.

They never left that area, until a few days after Rainbow died. The twins worked together to bury her, and then moved on. They vowed that they would one day settle and make her proud.

Peridot felt he had broken his promise to protect his brother. It had plagued him since Marble drowned in the flood.

His spirit looked around a moment, and then his father’s pink and green eyes came into view. A laugh escaped Tourmaline. “You killed your mother. You are the reason she’s dead, dead, dead, dead, dead…”

________________________________________________________________________________

Peridot startled awake, to find that Sky, Basil, Rosy, and Jade were still snuggled into him. He carefully moved them and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and sat down on the toilet. He put his face into his hands and began to cry. The word “dead” played in his mind as he went to the bathroom.

“Peridot?” Smidge walked into the bathroom and put her hand on his leg. 

Peridot startled badly and screamed. He cringed and looked down at Smidge. “Oh god…” He sniffled. “I’m so sorry.”

“Bad dream?” Smidge looked worried.

Peridot nodded and sniffled. “Very bad dream.”

“I’m sorry Peridot.” Smidge took his hand and held it. “I’m sorry for being so nasty. I was scared.”

“It’s alright Smidge. I was scared too.” Peridot reached down and hugged his wife. He was glad she forgave him. He had been so worried that she would never love him again.


	25. Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly prepares for her journey away from Troll Village.

A week after giving birth to her daughter Rose, Tilly was brushing her long dark red hair. The purple glitter troll was dressed in warm clothes. She hated dressing up in clothes, but there was no way she was going to be able to make a journey during late winter safely without some warm clothing. She had packed up supplies, food, and blankets in a backpack. She took one more look inside her home, and then stepped out. She was only nineteen, but she was going to try her hardest to make things right, so she could come back and take care of her daughter. She was followed by one of the scouts as she made her way towards the territory edge. Several trolls were there to watch her off. Some were sad to see her go. She wasn’t a terrible troll, which saved her from a death sentence, but she had committed a terrible crime, which she had to be punished for.

Creek was there to see her off. “You’re welcome to come back in one year. Do not come back before then.”

“Yes sir. Please see to it that my daughter stays safe?” Tilly had her concerns, but she had no choice.

“She’s in very capable hands.” Creek reassured her.

Tilly nodded and headed towards the east. She wasn’t sure where she was going to go, but she was going to seek another village. She was going to be better off living in a community, then trying to live on her own.

Creek made sure she left, and then headed home. He went inside and picked up little Lilac. He looked down at her and smiled. “It’s been the hardest year as a king yet. I sure hope life for you will be easier my dear.” He went over to the couch and sat down with her. He snuggled with her and sighed. He was hoping he could relax for a little bit.

Faith walked over and sat down by him. She put her arm around his shoulder and snuggled into him. “I know seeing Tilly off was hard. I’m glad you let her live. I remember seeing how scared she was in Bergen Town. She’s scared, but what she did was wrong. I think we made the right choice.”

“It’s hard Faith. I hope no one else feels the need to try and take crimes and punishment into their own hands. I have enough to worry about and take care of right now.” He moved Lilac into one arm, and then put his hand on Faith’s belly. He smiled, feeling the little one moving around in her. “Hello sweetheart…” Faith only had a few weeks left before her own due date. He was hoping that everything went smoothly for her. It had been a rough year for her too, and she didn’t need to deal with anymore problems.

“I love you Creek.” Faith leaned into Creek and smiled. Poppy and Creek had made her life so much better. She recalled being so fearful when she first moved into the village, and now she had her second baby coming. The last year had been so good for her. Life was so much better in Troll Village, then they had been in Troll Tree. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Life was going great for Mercy too. She had settled down into a good routine with Ice and DJ Suki. She helped with the four babies and took good care of Ice and DJ Suki.

Ice and DJ Suki had a talk, and both decided to approach Mercy after dinner.

“Mercy? DJ and I talked, and we would love if you became a part of our family.” Ice smiled at her and took her hand. He was really hoping she would say yes.

“You’ve helped out so much, and it would mean the world to us.” DJ Suki smiled at her.

Mercy looked surprised. She looked between them and frowned. “I won’t be able to have babies.” She thought since she didn’t get pregnant from the rape, she was infertile.

“It’s alright Mercy. You don’t have to have children. We love you anyway.” Ice reassured her.

“We have four little ones. I think we will be alright.” DJ Suki wasn’t worried about having more kids, but if they came, they were welcome.

“Alright…” Mercy nodded and hugged into Ice. “So long as you don’t mind.” She looked up at Ice and smiled. She was glad that they felt that way.

Ice beamed and held her. He was glad that he was now able to see what was going on around him, and he could enjoy both his wives and his babies. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for all three of them.


	26. Crashing A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy, Ice, and DJ Suki’s wedding is interrupted.

A week later, everyone prepared for a wedding. Hope and Faith helped Mercy get all prettied up. She was sporting a long blue dress with a light blue cape. She had white flowers in her black hair, which really made her dress pop. DJ Suki was in a similar dress, but it was red with a pink cape. She had red flowers in her hair, which went very well with her orange dreads. Ice was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. Hope insisted she babysit Ice and DJ Suki’s four babies, so that the three could enjoy their first night as a trio.

Faith got Mercy done and left to go get ready. She frowned, feeling a contraction, but decided to ignore it. She didn’t want to ruin her sister’s wedding. She knew how important this was to Mercy.

Once everyone was ready, the new trio made their way to the front main mushroom. They stood in front of Creek and smiled at him.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. We are here to witness the union of three young trolls. Ice, do you take DJ Suki and Mercy as your wives? To have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek smiled when he nodded. “Mercy? Do you take DJ Suki and Ice as your mates?” He grinned when she nodded. “DJ Suki, do you take Ice and Mercy as you mates?” He gave a nod when DJ Suki nodded. “Then if there are no objections to their union, I know pronounce you married. You may now kiss.”

Ice kissed DJ Suki, and then kissed Mercy. Mercy kissed Ice back, and kissed DJ Suki. They faced the crowd and all smiled as they cheered with joy. Everyone was cheering, except for Faith. 

Faith was in the middle of a contraction, and wasn’t up to letting out a loud cheer, but her heart said she should. She put her hand on her belly. She grabbed Poppy by the arm and pulled her closer. She whispered into her ear. “I feel urges to push.” She swallowed hard. It was the first day of spring, and far too cold for a baby. Especially one that was two weeks early. She was very concerned.

Poppy’s eyes went wide. “It’s alright…” She grabbed a blanket she brought for the kids and set it in Faith’s lap. “Fairy!” She called her trusted doctor. “Help! Creek! Get down here!”

Creek hurried over and frowned when he noticed blood. He helped Faith out of her panties. He frowned, seeing a tuft of red hair. “You didn’t say something?” He knew Faith had a high pain tolerance, but it did worry him that she waited until the baby was ready to come out.

Mercy hurried over and held Faith’s hand. She was worried. “The baby will share our anniversary.” She tried to make light of the situation.

Fairy hurried over and got ready to catch the baby.

Faith pushed the baby out. She breathed and looked at her mates. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt the wedding…” She looked down as Fairy cleaned her periwinkle colored son with a blanket. He had capri blue and red two-toned hair. He cried loudly from being cold. He let the whole village know that he was a mad newborn.

“Let’s get you and the baby in a warm flower pod.” Creek gently took the baby, put him on Faith’s lap, covered him with the blanket, put him in Poppy’s arms, and then picked up Faith and ran towards the medical pod. Once there, he gently set his wife down and gave her a kiss. “Good job love. He’s so beautiful.”

Poppy and Mercy followed. Ice and DJ Suki were not far behind to make sure that their sister in law was alright.

Poppy gently gave Faith’s son to Faith. She helped him set up to nurse.

“I would love to call him Hurricane, since he was in a hurry to come.” Faith caressed his cheek and smiled. She had her first baby from consent. She was so happy with him. “You’re a pretty mix of us both.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Creek kissed her again. Faith, Hope, and Mercy had come a long way since moving into the area. He was so proud of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part 2! I have a part 3 planned. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
